Where Does My Heart Lie?
by Emily White89
Summary: Elizabeth longs to find the love of her life, not knowing that one of them is right in front of her
1. Chapter 1

Where does my heart lie?

by Emily White

(This did not happen, as much as I would love for it too, all actions are completely fictional)

Characters: Elizabeth Snyder, Andi (her sister),Tiffany Armstrong, and Danny

Loves: CM Punk aka Phil Brooks, and John Cena

Looks: Long wavy red hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, 5''3, a real woman, who has lovely curves

Friends: Aj, Beth Phoenix, Eve, John Cena, and Tiffany Armstrong

Part 1

It's been too long. I haven't been with anyone since the day my ex broke my heart into a million little pieces. I work for a nanny agency, and needed a much deserved break. I thought I'd treat myself to a live WWE event. My first thought wondered to John Cena, how he was doing, and then I thought, 'He might need some company, travelling all alone can get tiresome.' I decided to call him up.

"Hello?" the all too familer voice answered.

"John, hey it's Lizzie. I was wondering, where is your next event? I'm tired and need to get away. I thought I'd come and hang out with you, maybe tour with you for a couple of weeks?" I said, trying to sound not so despreate.

"Oh yea sure. You sound exhausted, is everything okay?" John asked. He knows I can't lie to him, we've been friends since I was a teenager.

"Well John, if you must know, Danny and I broke up a couple of months ago, and I can't take these stupid kids anymore!" I say with a heavy sigh. Full knowing that John would be ready to kill Danny. There was a long silent pause, then John finally said, "That bastard. You two were together for a long time, what happened?" I could hear the concern in his voice, and almost see the sad look on his face.

"He couldn't handle the distance, and even though we saw each other often, he got sick of it, and told me that he couldn't handle it anymore. I soon found out that he was cheating on me with his ex girlfriend," by the time I'm done, I realize that I'm crying. I could hear John on the other end trying to comfert me, "Yes you need a couple of weeks off. Where are you now?" I wipe my eyes and sniff a little, "I'm at home, in Missouri. Where else would I be?" I sat there with a confused look on my face.

"Listen, I'll send my plane to pick you up tomorrow morning at the Springfield Private Airport. Let's say around...9 am?" he said, "Bring enough cloths for two weeks, and your passport. Don't worry about money, this is on me"

I sat there stunned, "John...I..you..." I let out a big exsaserprated sigh, "Thanks, John. You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. Now go before i change my mind. I'll see you in Arizona tomorrow afternoon got it? No if's and's or but's." I could hear him laughing as he hung up. As much as I loved John, the real person I wanted to see more than anyone was CM Punk, the man of my dreams. Since the day he told me I was the most beautfiul girl he had ever seen, my heart always skips a beat when his name is said in a passing conversation, or when my friends talk about his latest anticts, he truely is a wonderful man. As I sit on my couch, my mind starts to wonder and think about CM Punk. Would he be happy to see me? Would he remember me? It's been over a year since I last saw any of my superstar friends. I think I've really missed John out of all of them. No I don't have any kind of feelings for him, maybe of that a sister has for her brother, but that's it. I finally get up and start to pack, it's only 6 pm, but I had a feeling that tonight was going to be extra long.

I climed the stairs to my room. After Danny, my mom sold me the house, and moved to a much smaller house closer to my sisters school. Every now and then my sister comes over for the weekend, or if I need her for something. When I get to my room, she's laying on my bed, reading a book. She looks up at me and smiles, "I heard you on the phone with John, you going to see him?" I couldn't help but giggle a little," You nosey little bitch! Yes I'm going to see him, and tour for a couple of weeks. I'll need you to watch the house while I'm gone. I'm leaving in the morning. I'll pay you half now, and the other when I get back." Andi sat up and smiled a huge smile,"How much?" I just shove her back down and grab my suitcase from the top of my small closet, and start to pack.

This is...going to drive me crazy! I think as I drive to the airport. I called John up before I went to bed to try and protest agasint him paying for everything.

"John c'mon! I'm not broke you know!" I tried to sound as big as I could

"No, Lizzie. It's final. You're my friend, you need a break, and you wanted to see me. Let me do this for you, and you can repay the favor the next time I need a vacation, got it?" John said. I was still mad that he wants to pay for my trip.

"Ugh! Fine! Arguing with you, is...is...like talking to a brick wall!" I said. I could hear him chuckle over the phone.

"So tomorrow afternoon? I'll pick you up from the airport. Oh and don't forget your Cena shirts," he said with a laugh.

"How could I? Didn't you buy them the last time I saw you?" I said with a giggle. I could feel my face turning red, which was odd, because John hasn't had that effect on me in a long time. I shook my head to clear my thoughts

"Go to sleep, Lizzie, you're going to need it," John said, he broke my concentration. I frowned, even though I know he couldn't see me.

"Fine. Goodnight Champ," I laughed as I said that

"Goodnight Miss Nanny," he said witha chuckle

Which leads me to today. I'm still mad, but I guess I can see why he would do that, As a nanny i don't make much. Just enough to pay bills, and go out every now and then. I had been saving up for a trip of somekind for a while. As I drove to the airport, I stopped by the bank and took out a few hundrad dollars. I was going to need it for something I just wasn't sure yet. Satisfied with my sudden burst of defiance, I drove to the airport. When I got there I called my mother to have my sister pick up my car, as I had forgotten to tell her to come with me. Anyways, I asked for the hanger for John Cena's personal plane. The lady at the front desk just started at me, with her mouth hanging open. Then she flipped her perfect dark brown hair and said with a smug smile on her face, "Miss I can't give you that information. You are not him, obvisoulsy, and you could just be some crazed fan girl." I rolled my eyes, and quickly called John, and handed the phone to Front Desk Girl. Her eyes got big, and her face was turning red. I smiled the same smug smile she did to me. She handed me my phone back,"I'm so sorry Ms. Snyder. Why didn't you say so? Please follow me, and I'll take you to his plane." I rolled my eyes, but followed Front Desk Girl. She led me to hanger number 5. I giggled to myself, of course! Why wouldn't it be number 5? I shake my head. When I look up, I see the most wonderful sight in the world. I dropped my bags and ran straight into his arms, "John!" He had his arms around my waist, pulled me close to him, and kissed the top of my head, "Happy to see me?" I looked up into his eyes, and kissed his cheek,"I dunno you tell me," I hugged him again,"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet me in Arizona?" He let me go to grab my bags, and moitioned me to follow him to his plane. "Well, I figured you were mad at me. I thought I'd come and surprise you. I know that once you saw my smiling face you'd forgive me," he said with laugh. I giggled with him, "My! Mr. Cena! You are so full of yourself! Yes you are forgiven...for now." He put my bags in the small cargo hold under his 7 seater private plane. Then he opened the door, pulled it down, and offered me his hand. I nodded very lady like and took his hand as he led me up the stairs. He led me to a window seat, and sat down in the seat across from me. As we sat down, I heard another familer voice, "Geez Johnny why this place? Missouri really?" I turned around and saw him. John looked up at me and winked. I couldn't help but blush, I knew my face was as red as my hair, if not darker. "Hey Elizabeth! I forgot you lived here!" Punk leaned down and kissed the top of my head, I giggled, and blushed even harder. "Um...yea. I...live here. I here live," I shook my head to gather my thoughts, my subconious was tapping her foot, Get it together! If you don't he'll know he gets you all flustered! I agreed with her, in more ways than one. I cleared my throat and concentrated on making my face turn back to the normal ivory it was. "Yes Punkie I live here. Why else would John fly all the way out here?" I teased him. I know Phil saw my face turn red the first time, and knowing him, he took advantage of it. He kissed the top of my head again and gently brushed his fingers down the side of my face. I knew my face was turning red again. "That color is cute on you," he said. I knew I was blushing harder. I tried to say," Hehe, yea thanks," but it came out in giggles and, "ThanksIloveyou." Phil laughed and plopped in the seat across from mine. I noticed that I looked a little plain, with my dark purple tank top, and short jean skirt, and pink flip flops, and my wavy hair was around my shoulders, with my sunglasses on top, and my real glasses on. John had on nice jeans, tennis shoes, one of his Rise Above Hate hats, a nice white shirt that formed around his muscles and his dogtags. Phil had on a dark grey shirt, a black hoodie that was zipped half-way up, jeans, and and bright red Converse. He looks soo yummy. I could just jump his bones, both of them actually. My subcontious is blushing furiously and grinning. I shake my head to make those thoughts go away. John reached over and touched my hand, there were sparks when he touched me, "You okay hun? You look nervous" I smiled, "Yea, I'm fine. It's been a while since I've been in a plane." He smiled back and turned to talk to Phil. I grabbed my purse from under my seat and dug for my iPod. Once I found it, I put in my ear buds and put my head agaisnt the seat. As the plane started to move, I leaned my head back and finally started to relax. I was glad for the long plane ride, I needed a nap. I hardly got any sleep the night before, I was too excited to see John, and Punk again.

A couple hours later, Phil shook me awake, and saying very quietly,"Hey beautiful, time to wake up, you've got to eat something." I shoved his hand away, not wanting to wake up. I felt him let go. Glad that he left me alone, I rolled over to my side, and nodded back to sleep. A few minuets later I felt someone kiss me. I opened my eyes and saw Phil. He stopped and leaned back up with a cheeky grin on his face, "There we go! A kiss from Prince Charming always wakes up the Sleeping Beauty." I knew I was turning red again. When I sat up, I noticed that Phil's hoodie was on me. I looked up at him and could see his tattoos, up and down his arms. He must have seen me admire them because he pulled his shirt off. My breath caught when he did. I know I've seen him shirtless so many times on RAW and Smack Down, but this time was extra...special. I got up and stood in front of him. "I've always liked your Pepsi and Cobra Commander tats," I say as I trace them with my fingers. I feel him tense up a little as I let my fingers trail his tattoos. He relaxed a little as I stepped closer to him. I continued to let my fingers trace his tattoos, starting with the one behind his ear, all the way down to his STRAIGHT EDGE, and back up. I felt him shiver under my touch, and saw goosebumps. I giggled a little, and went back to the Pepsi tattoo, then kissed it gently. I heard him take in a sharp breath. I kissed it again and looked up at him. He grinned as he looked down at me, "You know you keep doing that, I'll be doing some very bad things to you. I don't your boy Johnny will like it." I flushed a deep red and bit my lip, very quietly I said, "He might not, but I would." Phil lifted my chin up with his finger. He looked into my eyes as if searching for something. The current of electricity that was flowing between us, sent my heart to do that wonderful flip flop thing. He finally leaned down and kissed me. I parted my lips, and soon our tounges were mingleing. He kissed me deeply, pulling me closer to him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, lifting me up a little. I moaned softly as I felt his hands go up my back, and then his fingers in my hair, pulling ever so gently, and it sent the most delicous shockwaves down to my stomach. Phil broke our kiss and kissed down the side of my neck to the base of my throat, and back up. I let out a soft moan. Then he stopped, he pushed me away from him. I looked up at him, confused, hurt, and ashamed. I quickly calmed myself down, and went back to my seat. I fought back angry tears, as John came down the isle with three plates of food. "Air Cena, with the best pizza in the world," he said with a grin. I sat up and wiped my face off, trying to make it look like that I wasn't on the verge of tears. As John sat down, I leaned forward to the table that was now between us. I crossed my legs, and looked at John, "Did you make this? It smells so yummy!" John smiled at me, "Yes I did. You look...flustred, you okay?" I rolled my eyes at him, faking a smile, "Yes I'm fine. Why do you keep asking me that? I'm just a little sleepy that's all." John just looked at me, I could see the concern in his eyes, I smiled to let him know I was fine, and started to eat.

When we were done, I fell back asleep. I had given Phil his hoodie back, and opted for a blanket that was in my small bag under my seat. Once covered up, I put my earbuds back in. Heart Shaped Box by Nirvana was blasting in my ears. Very relaxing I thought, and soon I was asleep. About two hours later I woke up again, this time by John. It was nice to feel his hands on me. I smiled and stretched. He looked down at me, "C'mon Beautiful, time to wake up." I sat up and rubbed my sleepy eyes, "Mmm are we there already? Did I sleep the whole time?" He smiled as he rubbed my arm gently, "Practically the whole time. You looked cute and innocent while you were sleeing, I didn't want to bother you." I sat up completly, and stretched again. I think my tank top rose up a little, because John could not take his eyes off me. I smiled and got up. John left me be to go do some girl stuff. I went into the plane's bathroom, and reapplied my eye liner, mascarra and some eye shadow. When I thought I looked appropreate, I smoothed my hair, making sure there wasn't a hair out of place. As I walked out, I bumped into Phil. I flushed red, and he mumbled sorry. I rolled my eyes, then went to find John. He was already on the outside of the plane, unloading our bags. When I walked out, the Arizona air hit me, and my hair frizzed out. "Ugh! This heat is going to kill my hair!" I say with a laugh. John looked over at me with a look of awe on his face, "This maybe true, but you look good no matter what. You can't even tell you were asleep!" I did a fake curtsey and went to help him. I had grabbed my two bags, plus my purse and small stuff bag, and carried them to the waiting bus. There were actually two busses, one was John's and the other was Phil's. I stood there, looking from one to the other. I felt John behind me, "You're with me for the next two weeks remember?" I giggled and followed him to his. When I got inside, my jaw dropped. I was amazed! It was better than I could have ever imagined! On the left side of the bus there was a large sectional looking couch/seat thing, that was the most beautiful shade of dark green. On the right was a large TV, with a collection of movies, and an Xbox that was Live ready. In the middle there was botled in, u-shaped glass coffee table. The carpet was a deep ocean blue. In front of me were three doorways. One of them was the bus bathroom, and the other two were small rooms. John pointed to the door on the left, "That's your room. I had someone come in and decerate to what you like. And mine is on the right, if you should need anything. With that said, Welcome to Casa de Cena!" I rolled my eyes and laughed as I walked with my bags to small room. I walked and started to look around. It wasn't very big, proably about the size of a small trailer bedroom. The walls were painted a light pink, and the carpet looked like it had been replaced with a shaggy white carpet. In the cornor under the window was a queen sized bed with pink and purple blankets, sheets and pillows. Next to the bed was a small bolted down dresser. I kicked off my flops and sat down on the bed. I sighed and layed back. This is really comfertible, I thought. My subconitous was relshing in the her bed too, He really likes you doesn't he? I just smiled and took it all in. God it's awesome to have famous frineds!

After I had unpacked and changed, I went into the "living room" of the bus. John was sitting on the couch, with his legs up on the coffee table. I stepped over him and sat down. I put my legs up under me, and layed my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me closer. I giggled and blushed. We sat like that for about an hour, then he said, "Okay. It's time to get ready. We've got dinner plans tonight." I frowned at him, "We do? I've just spent 4 hours on a plane, John. I wanna be lazy for a few hours." I gave him my best pouty face, with my eyes all looking up and my lower lip stuck out. He started to laugh, "Well fine, you'll just miss out on seeing other very important people." I sat straigh up and cocked my head to the side, "Who?" John laughed again,"Get dressed and ready, and you'll find out" I sat there defeated. I got up and went to my room. Since I had no idea where we were going I decided to wear a dark purple, halter dress, which showed off my breasts really well. I thought about putting a bra on, but decided against it. The back of the dress was open all the way down to the middle of my back. I straighted my hair the best I could, but it kept frizzing out, so I put it up in a loose pony tail, with my bangs on the side of my face. I checked myself in the small mirror on the wall. I thought I looked presentable. I took out a pair of black strappy heels. As I walked out of my room I felt John behind me. I gasped and stood straight up. He turned me around and gently pushed me into the "living room." He spun me around, and pulled me to him, letting his right hand slide down my side to my lower back. "You. Look. Stunning," he said. putting emphisis on stunning. He leaned down and kissed me. I was so shocked that I pushed him off, but then I remembered what Phil did on the plane earlier that day, and quickly pulled John's face down to mine. He kissed me again, running his fingers softly up and down my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull myself closer to him. He parted my lips with his tounge, then bit my lower lip very gently. I flushed red again, and moved my hair away from my neck and face. John smiled, then pulled me away from him. I looked at him shocked. He smiled,a cute crooked smile, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time, Elizabeth." Then he kissed me again, quickly and went out the door. I stood there still shocked, not knowing what to do. I smoothed my hair, then went to check my make up to make sure it wasn't smuged or anything. After all of that, I joined John outside. Waiting for us was a long black stretch limo. I squealed with excitment. I ran right over to it, to make sure it was real. John came up behind me, and wraped his arms around my waist, then nuzzled my neck, "Like it?" I leand my head on his shoulder, "I'm just trying to make sure this is all real. I feel like Cinderella. Like it's just all going to end soon." He leaned down and kissed my neck, "You know, you could live like this forever" I turned around in his arms, "John, lets just go to dinner first, 'kay?" I opened my door to slide inside. The seats felt like silk agasint my bare skin,the skylight was open, I could feel the warm Arizona night on my face. I heard John get in, then felt his strong arms pull me down into his lap. I giggled as I leaned up to kiss him. My heart did the most wonderful flip flop, it nearly burst out of my chest. My face flushed when he bit my lip again. He grinned and nuzzled my neck again. I let out a soft, slow moan. I really coudn't help it. He got me all worked up in the bus!

A few minutes after I got in, two more girls got in; I looked up and saw two of the most gorgeous women in the world. Then I recognized them. I sat up, almost screaming, "AJ! EVE! OMGOMGOMG!" I jumped out of John's lap, and grabbed them both in a tight hug. "Can't. BREATH!" Aj said. Eve said the same thing. I let them go, and beamed at them. They both smiled at me, "I can't believe this! I thought I wasn't going to see you two until tomorrow?" Aj giggled, "John said that you were coming, so Eve and I thought we'd surprise you." I smiled, and grabbed both of their hands, so happy to see my two very best Diva friends. Eve squeezed my hand, then smiled, "You seem to have John wrapped around your finger." I shook my head in disbelievment. Eve smiled again, pointing to John, "Look at him, he's all flustered. I haven't seen him like this since...well since he was with his first wife. Thank goodness he's not paying attention to us right now." She was right, John was on the phone Phil it sounded like, going over our plans for dinner tonight. I happily agreed with Eve. She was usually right, but I think in this instense, she'd be wrong. John and I are friends, we have been since I met him when I was 15. 'Then why did he kiss you? He apparently wants to be more than your friend,' my subcontious sneered. I quickly told her to shut up. She has no idea what she's talking about. I made my way back to John on the other side of the limo. I settled in under his arm. This feels so right, just like I was made just to fit under his arm. I put my head on his shoulder, and his tightend his grip around me, pulling me closer. I let a content sigh. When I looked up, I saw Eve and Aj lauging. I stuck my tounge out at them, and went back to being comfertable. John kissed the top of my head, . I flushed red again. I hate being a redhead, I thought to myself. I looked up at him with my big brown eyes, "John, who were talking to?" He started to rub my back softly, and chuckled, "Oh I think you know. We'll be meeting him at the resturant." I sit up a little. My thoughts go to what happened earlie today on the plane. I frown, and look at the ground. Well, maybe tonight won't be so bad. I mean it could have because John was coming, and he really didn't want him to see us wrapped around each other. My spirits began to lift. Yea that's all it was. My subcontious smiled, pleased with my relazation.

We had finally made it to Cork Restuarant. I looked it up on my phone, not sure what this place was. I had never been this far west of Missouri. We all got out. I had to stretch, I don't like being couped up in a car for too long. We made our way inside. It was beatiful, like someting out of a movie. There were chandaliers, tables with candles, mood lighting. It was wonderful. John went ahead of us girls, to make sure our table was ready. The maitre'd led us to a table in the far cornor, away from other people. Before we all sat down, Phil came up to me, hugged me close, and said softly, "You look beautiful. I can't wait to get you away from John's watchful eye." I giggled and blushed, my face was going to stay red the whole time I'm with John. I can just tell. We all sat down, I was in between John and Phil, Aj was on John's left, and Eve was on Phils right. The waiter came and we ordered our drinks, then gave us time to see what we wanted. The atmosphere was a little tense. Eve picked up on it and broke the the silence, "So Lizzie, how long are you going to be with us?" I took a sip of my water, "Just a couple of weeks, sadly. But I do plan on doing this every year for my vacation. Why go to just one place, when I can go to many?" I laugh a little, and everyone joined in. "Well I think you should just stay with us. Ya know, be a Diva, then you'll see us whenever, and not just once a year, "Aj said, with a nonchalant tone in her voice. John, Phil and Eve quickly agreed. I thought about it for a few seconds, "Well I'm not really sure Aj, I mean, I'm not skinny like you guys, and honestly, I think my boobs would get in the way." I laugh again. My face was back to it's normal color, and the atmosphere quickly turned to one of laughter, and easy talking. I had missed this, but Aj did have a oint. I'm sure I could do it, but I'm much more cut out for managing someone, not being the ring. I start to tear up when I bump my head. I was lost in my own thoughts, so I hadn't noticed two wondering hands on my thighs, and under my dress. I looked at John who was smiling a goofy, yet pleased, grin. Then I looked over at Phil, he was smiling the same way. I reached under the table, and removed their hands. They both looked at me, I just smiled, and went back to the conversation. Our food had arrived, and we got quiet as we ate. I was the first to laugh, it was follwed by Aj, then John, then Phil, and finally Eve. We all started talking again, our food mostly went untouched, but we ate what we could. We all decided that we were going to go a local to have a few drinks. John ordered shots, a lot of shots, more than a groupe of 5 can a few shots, us girls went to the dance floor, and started dancing. Soon after, John and Phil joined us, well mostly me. I couldn't understand the infatuation with me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, no you're not going to think about this right now, you're going to have a good time; leave all this doubt at home in Missouri, not here with your friends. I danced even more, having a good time. I liked having both John and Phil so close to me. I wrapped my arms around Phil, who was in front of me, and John had his hands on my waist, behind me. Phil leaned down and kissed me, of course he doesn't drink so he didn't taste like whiskey shots, more like cherry Pepsi. I kissed him back, pulling him down closer to me. John was kissing my neck. Both were sending shocks of pleasure down to the bottom of my stomach, and beyond. I was having a really good time. I knew that drinking can cause my hormones go crazy, but it was still fun. The kissing from both guys went on for a while. I went from kissing Punk, to John, back to Punk. I knew I was getting stares from everyone, possibly death wishes from fan girls on the floor, but I didn't care. I was with two of the best men in the world, and they wanted me. There were several other girls, skinnier, and prettier than me, but they wanted me. Soon I felt someones hands moving down on my body. I slipped out from both of them, kissed them both on the cheek, and went outside to clear my head. How do they have this effect on me? I started to walk down the street a little, passing happy couples holding hands, laughing. I wanted that. But with who?

I must have been walking a while, because soon my phone was blowing up with texts. where r u? from Aj, did i do sumthing? from Phil. im sending a search party if you dont come back, from John. I replied all at once, im fine, just enjoying the fresh air. coming back now. As soon as I looked around, I had no idea where I was. I was starting to freak out. I was on some side of town that looked more like the wrong side of town, than a busy downtown district. I walked back the way I thought I came from, but couldn't remember where I had come from. I called Phil. It rang and rang. Shit! He's still inside the club! I tried John, Aj, then Eve. I left voice mails for all of them. I soon realized that I was being followed by someone. I pulled my clutch closer to me, and picked up my pace. I heard the person behind me do the same. Okay this is not how I wanted to die! I thought as I broke out into a run. Running in heels is really hard, but even harder when you're running for you life. I keep turning down random streets, until I see more people. I must be getting closer! I turn around to see the person still following me. I look ahead of me and see a crosswalk, and it's on DON'T WALK. I blend in with the people around me, pretending to talk to a hipster looking guy. I looked around, and saw the guy that was following me again! When the light turned to WALK, I took off. I looked for the club I was at. Then I saw Phil. I ran over to him, but tripped on my way to him. I got up, and wiped off my hands, and looked down, my dress was torn! I scolded myself for worrying about a stupid dress. "PHIL! PHIL!" I yelled as loud as I could. He saw me, he has a smile of releif on his face. He ran to me, and scooped me up in his arms. I started crying, "Phil, there's someone behind me, he's been following me for the last 5 blocks. Please I'm scared." Phil put me down, and wiped my face, "Stay right here, John and the others are coming around with the car." I saw Phil go up to the guy, say something, then a fight started. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see. As soon as it started it was over, Phil came over to me and held me close. "C'mon. Let's get you somewhere safe."

When I woke up, I was in Phil's bed, in his hotel room. I looked down to make sure I had cloths on. Then I heard a chuckle,"You've got on one of my t-shirts, and yes you have undergarments on." I sat up and stretched, Phil handed me a cup of tea, and a piece of toast. He sat down next to me, all he had on was a pair of sweat pants that hung of his hips. He put his arm around me, and pulled me close. When I was awake enough I looked up at him. He had a black eye, and it looked like his lip was cut. "Philip Brooks! What did you do?!" I demanded. He looked down at me, confused, " I defened your honor last night. When I talked to that creep he said he was planning on hurting you, in ways that I don't even want to think about. I kicked his ass, plain and simple. If anything ever happened to you..." he trailed off after that. My heart did the most wonderful flip flop. I couldn't take it anymore. Forget John, I wanted Phil. I loved him. I have ever since the day he kissed me on the plane. I looked up at him, wondering, hoping that maybe he felt the same way too. My subcontious rolled her eyes at me, of course he does, other wise he wouldn't delt with that creep. I agreed with her. I carefully put my tea on the side table. My hands were shaking. If I do this, he'll be the second guy I've ever been with. I searched deep within me to make sure this is what I wanted. Finally I summoned up enough courage, and turned to face him. I then looked down at my hands, and started to twist the hem of the shirt. He sat very still next to me, I'm sure thinking that I was the weirdest girl he's ever had in his bed. I flushed scarlet at the thought. I looked up at him again, "Philip, I want to thank you properaly for saving my life." He looked down at me, and smiled,"And how are you going to do that, Elizabeth?" A wicked smile played across my face as I got up. I took off the shirt and tossed it aside. I bit my lip, and smiled, "Oh something like this." I straddled him, putting my legs on either side of him on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck,then kissed him. I wasn't sure where I was going after that, but he had an idea. He kissed me back as he picked me up in his strong arms. I giggled as he placed me on the bed, with my lower half hanging off. I propped myself on my arms, to see what he was doing. Soon he had pulled off his sweats, he's a boxer kind of guy, I smiled. He smiled back, and came over to me, he spred my legs with his. He pulled down his boxers, and out popped the biggest I had ever seen! I blushed even harder, as he carefully pulled down my soft pink panties, and tossed them aside. He carefully lifted me up, and pushed inside me, stopping every now and then to let me adjust to his endownment. I gasped and moaned softly as he went all the way in. He looked at me and smiled, "Is this what you had in mind?" I just responded with a moan, as i rocked my hips on him. He started thrusting slowly, moving in and out. I wrapped my arms around him, and buried my head into his chest, then kissing up to his neck. He kept on going, holding me close to him. I matched his thrusts with my own, leaning my head back, letting out the loudest scream/moan ever. "Omigod, Punk! Yes!" He started to get faster, harder. Our breathing was getting erratic, i could feel my muscles down there start to tighten, like a spring ready to uncoil. He leaned down to kiss me, and I kissed him back. The room was filled with my cries of pleasure, and his groans and grunts. He kissed down my neck, and bit me gently. After a while, he moved us so I was on top, still inside me. I rocked my hips back and forth on him, then going up, and slamming back down. I did this several times, picking up speed. Getting faster, than slower,feeling every inch of him inside me. I felt his hands snake up my body to pinch, tease, and pull on my sensitvie nipples. I couldn't hold it much longer. I leaned my head back, "Oh! Philip! Oh god! I'm coming!" Soon I felt him push all the way in me, and let loose. I collasped on his chest, my breathing heavy. He trailed his fingers up and down my back, "If this is the thanks I get, I should save your life more often." I giggled as he kissed the top of my head. "C'mon lets get you back to Johnny. I told him I'd bring you back when you woke up." I frowned, and reluctintely got up. My legs were a little wobbely as I went into the bathroom to clean up.

After a nice relaxing shower, I walked out of the bathroom wrapped up in a towel. I looked for my cloths, and found nothing. I quickly did a rescan of the room. I walked to the bedroom, still looking for my cloths, I couldn't find my bra or my underware. I walked to the living room area, still in my towel. I look over on the couch, and see Phil sitting there with a pleased look on his face, twirling my panties around on one finger, "Looking for these?" I glare at him, tapping my foot, but soon a smile plays on my face. I go over to him, and straddle him, carefully take them off his finger. I lean down and kiss him, "Yes, I am." I started to get up, but he pulled me back down. He kissed me hard, his lips were hungry for mine. I tried to get up, but I couldn't get up. I was so consummed by him that my body didn't want to move from his. I melted into him. I kissed him back, with my own hunger, wanting to never let me go. Then my phone rang, it was John. I could tell it was him by the ringtone, which was My Time Is Now. I sighed, and laid my head on his shoulder. Phil handed me my phone. "Hello John," I say hoping to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Are you okay? Phil took you back to the hotel right?" He sounded very concerned.

"Yes I'm with him right now. I actually trying...to get...dressed!" I say. Phil the whole time is trying to take my panties away from me again.

"Wait...you're naked in front of him?" John asked, sounding very shocked.

I roll my eyes at the phone, full knowing that he can't see me, "Yes, well...kind of. I have a towel over me. John it's okay. He'll bring me back to you when I'm dressed."

"Don't worry about it, I've booked a room for us, just down the hall from him. He's got one of the room keys. I'll be there shortly," he was very stern, then hung up. I kissed Punk quickly and got up. I let my towel drop as i put my panties back on. "You know that's not fair, teasing a man like that," he said with a laugh. I kissed him quickly, "Sorry duty calls babe." I grabbed the rest of my cloths, and got dressed. After everything was in it's proper place I smiled at Phil, "Ya know, John won't like this." Phil smiled back as he slipped on a shirt, and walked over to me, putting his arm around my waist, and kissing the top of my head,"Johnny Boy can get over i


	2. Chapter 2

I'm laying in my bed, on back, staring up at the ceilling. It's been a week, and I'm so confused as to what's going on with me. I have no understanding of the world around me anymore. I love Punk, I always have. But why do I fall for the first person that says I'm beautiful? But then again, Cena's always been a part of my life. Ever since I met him 7 years ago. My dad was apart of the video/audio crew then, and when I met John, we hit it off. I called and texted him every day since then. I saw him at least four or five times a year. And up until now, I never thought of him in THAT way before. He was more like the big brother I never had. Now, that's all changed. When he looks at me, I see admiration, care, love. The same goes for Punk. It's...nerve wracking! I sigh and roll over to my stomach. The bus hit a bump, and my body lifted from the bed a little. I give up on sleeping, and walk out into the small living room area. John was laying on half of the couch, with his arm hanging off and the TV remote in his hand. I gently take it from him, and sit on the other side. I changed the channel, again and again, and gave up on that too. Nothing is on at 4 in the morning. I grabbed my pink and red controller that John had bought for me a few days before, and turn on the 360. I opted for a few rounds of Battlefield 3 with a couple of my buddies. I sighed much to loudly into the mic, and my friend, James, noticed.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice too full of concern.

"Don't worry about, just kill the guy behind me," I said, very casually. In the headset I heard a sniper go off.

"Lizzie, c'mon, you can tell us. We're not gonna judge you. We've known you a lot longer than those...BOOM! HEAD SHOT BITCHES!" my friend Sam said.

I laughed, and finally gave in, "Well, then if you must know, it's a very girly type problem."  
I heard both of them chuckle, "We're you're friends, tell us"

"I'm...having...heart issues. See, Cena has always been there for me, and now...well I think I'm falling in love with him. Same with Philip...we've been friends, but I've always liked him. I'm just so confused. Also DUDE BEHIND YOU!" I said, yelling by the end to Sam.

I heard them say something, but it was too low. "Well...I'm not too good at giving advice, but Lizzie, what does your heart say?" Sam said.

I sat and thought as I shot two more guys. I put my controller down in my lap, "Well, my heart is telling me to pick one. But it's just as confused as I am."

"Listen dude, we love you, but more like a brother loves his sister. Do what you want, but remember if either one of them hurt you, They. Are. Dead! FUCK YEA! HEAD FUCKIN SHOT! YES!" James said.

I laughed so hard, and loud that John woke up. He grabbed his controller to, signed in and joined our party.

"What are you guys talking about?" John said

James laughed, "Stuff man. You in for a couple rounds?"

"Nah I just wanted to see who was making Lizzie laugh so much. I'm off to bed," John said. He signed out, then kissed the top of my head, "Night, don't stay up too much longer, we're meeting Eve and Aj for breakfast at the next stop." I nodded my head, and waved him away.

"Really? All that just so he could find out who you were talking to?" James said, even though I couldn't see him, I was pretty sure he was rolling his eyes.

It was nearly 5 in the morning before the first round was finished. I sighed again, "All right boys, I've got to go to bed. I think I'm tired enough to sleep now."

"Sleep well Lizzie. Remember, do what your heart tells you to do. Don't listen to anyone else. We've been your friends for as long as we can remember," Sam said, he sounded very caring.

"Thanks guys. I'll text you when I can. Night," I left the party, turned the Xbox off and walked to my bedroom. I stopped when I got to John's door. I thought about going in and laying down next to him. But I just opened my door and closed it quietly, then flopped on my bed. I covered up until my blanket was over my head. I tossed and turned for nearly a half hour or so, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up a few hours later to Cena shaking me gently,"Wake up sleepy head, we're at the next truck stop." I pushed him away, and covered my head up. He shook me again, "C'mon Elizabeth, get up."  
"No, go away,"I protested. I grabbed my blanket again, and put it over my head. After about five minuets, I felt my blanket getting ripped off of me, and two strong arms lifting me up. I open my eyes, blink then rub them. I reach up and put my arms around his neck, snuggling into him.

"I don't want to wake up, please John? Let me sleep for a few more minuets,"I beg softly.  
I hear him chuckle, "Sorry babydoll. It's time for the pretty girls to wake up." He kissed the top of my head, and put me down. I was a little wobbley, and had to grab his arm for support. I gained my composure, and stood up straight to stretch. I look up and see John smiling down at me. My face starts to turn a very dark shade of red. He slowly brushes away a stray hair from my face, and let his fingers trail down to my side, making me shiver. He hand rests on my hip, as he pulls me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck, and rest my head on his chest. John runs his other hand up and down my back, making me shiver again.

"Now don't start what you can't finish," I say in a low whisper. John laughed again, and pulled me in for a kiss. I push him back. He looked at me, with confusion. I just smiled,"Morning breath. Now shoo, I have to get ready." John leaned down and gave me a quick kiss,"It's just Eve, and Aj. Put on shoes, and lets go! I'm starving!" I couldn't help but smile. I slipped on my flip flops and followed him outside. I ran up to Eve and Aj, who were both dressed the same as I was, pj pants, a tank top and flip flops, with our hair in messy buns. We all laughed as we walked to the station. I walked in first, follwed by Eve, Aj, and John. As soon as we walked in, Eve, Aj, and John were bombared by fans. I let them sign autographs, and take pictures, while I went and got us a table. I got sat down, and soon the waitress was at the table. She plasted on the fakest smile I had ever seen, "Good mornin'! What can I get ya?" I smiled a very pleasent smile at her, "I'll just have a cup of coffee to start with. My friends will be joining me soon." She nodded and walked away. When she came back, the others were sitting with me. Once she got an eyeful of who was with me, she looked at me, "Surely they aren't your friends!"  
"Yes we are! We've just travled nearly 10 hours on a bus together, and you want to tell me she's not with us?" John said, very defensivly. The waitress flushed a dark scarlet.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Cena. Is there anything I can get you?" She said, almost stumbling over her words.

"Yes, four breakfast specials, one of those with Mickey Mouse pancakes, three cups of coffee, and a refill for the pretty little redhead next to me," John said all that in one breath, and smiled a big cheecky grin when he was done.

We all sat and talked for a while, and when our food came out the talking slowly started to disappear. We were all more focused on eating than talking, which got us girls to start giggleing. John had no idea what was going on, so he just shrugged and ate his breakfast.

After breakfast, we walked around the truck stop to stretch our legs. It was going to be another 7 hours before we got to our destination. John was going to his bus, while Eve went to Aj's bus. I looped my arm in Aj's as we were walking.

"So..."she began.

"So..."

"Spill it! Have you two done anything? What about you and Punk? I can tell by the way he looks at you that's it more than just a 'lust' connection,"

I looked at my friend long and hard,"Aj, hun, I love you and all, but YOU. ARE. NUTS!"

She smiled and cocked her head to one side,"Lizzie...you're going to tell us evenutally, so do yourself a favor and do it now."

I giggled, I knew she was right, there was no way around it. We walked to her bus, and I walked inside. Aj was still going on about how I needed to tell them everything. I sighed, "Fine, but it stays with you guys! You can't tell anyone else! I trust you guys." Aj, and Eve smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. I smiled really big, and started in, "Well...it all started with..."

John was nice enough to let me ride with Aj, and Eve all the way back to Missouri, the last place I wanted to be, but there was a show in St. Louis, and I figured it'd be a plesant surprise to some of my friends if they got some free front row tickets. And mostly because he's gonna be there before we are. While I was lost in thought, Aj had turned on iHeartRadio on her iPhone to one of the local stations near Springfield.

I soon heard, "You've won! You got all the questions right for WWE quiz! Tiffany Armstrong, pack your bags, you're going for a 3 night stay, and a full day of nothing but back stage with Jonh Cena, and two front row tickets for you, and a friend! Enjoy WWE RAW live in St. Louis!" I hear screaming in the background of the radio. Oh Tiffy! Oh she'll love that! I smile to myself, I'll surprise her when she gets there. In the meantime I keep myself busy. I notice that Aj, and Eve are showered and dressed, and I'm still in my pj's and my hair still up in a messy bun. I get up from the couch and walk twards the small bathroom. I get in the shower, turn the water on, and relax. Being couped up on bus for 16 and half hours can really stiffen muscles. I let out a relaxed sigh. I hear Aj laugh and say, "Yea, I know! Can you believe it?" There's a pause, I shrug and rinse the shampoo out of my hair. "Who do you think she'll end up with? I mean it's not like she loves them both, but she's already been under Punk, what makes you think she won't do the same with Cena?" I hear her laugh. I couldn't believe this! She was telling someone! I turned the water off, wrap a towel around me, and stomp out to where Aj was. I snatched her phone from her hand and tossed it on her chair. "Aj! How could you?! Who were you talking to?" I look at her, I'm fuming with anger. I feel angry tears try to spill over. She looks at me, her face full of I-didn't-do-anything.

"I was talking to...to...Beth. She asked about you. She's been away as long as you have. Mostly recovering from that sprained ankle," Aj finally spat out. I knew she was lying. When she lies, her face turns a light red, almost as if she's blushing.

"No you weren't! Who were you talking to?!" I screamed," I told you not to tell anyone! I don't want this getting out! What if this gets back to John? Did you think about that?"

Aj looked down at the floor and started playing the hem of her shirt. In a small voice she said, "No, I didn't. But you should have thought about him while you were fucking Punk!" Her voice was full of malice.

I slapped her, not caring what she did to me after that. Aj stood there, looking stunned. She was rubbing where I smacked her. Finally she sighed and looked at me, "I'm sorry. I was talking to Layla. I didn't think Lizzie, I'm so sorry." I ran my fingers in my long hair. Layla, shit, she's the biggest gossip in the WWE. It'll get to John soon enough, then Phil. I'll have to face them sooner than I thought.

We were finally in St. Louis. After a long and silent drive, we all got out and stretched. I saw we were at The Four Seasons. Not far from the arena, wonderful. I saw both Punk and John in the lobby through the glass doors. I texted John to look up. When he did, I smiled and waved. Both guys came out. John scooped me up in a big bear hug. As soon as he put me down, Punk did the same thing, then kissed me...hard. In front of everyone! When he stopped, my face was crimson. John was practically pulsing anger. I shyed away from both of them, and make my way to the front desk. The girl behind looks kindly at me, "Welcome to the Four Seasons, how may I assist you today?" I tried to return the warmness of her smile, "Um...I'm with John Cena, did he request a second room key?" Desk Girl quickly tapped away on the keyboard in front of her, "Ah yes he did, you must be Ms. Snyder. Here's your key, your room is 433. Do you need help finding it miss?" I nodded my head no, and went back outside. John was still mad, and Punk had a huge goofy, boyish grin on his face. Much like that of a toddler grabbing a cookie from the cookie jar while no one is looking. Aj, and Eve quickly went inside the hotel to leave the three of us alone. Three of us, a love triangle. I let a small thin smile play across my face. A love triangle? With me? I then burst out into full on belly rumble laugh. John and Phil both looked at me like I had lost it, which I'm pretty I have. I settle my thoughts down. I could have fun with this, my subcontious hastily nods her head, yes you very well could. I smile again, and gingerly walk over to John, and kiss him, the same Punk had kissed me. When I was done, both men stood there dumbfounded. I go inside Aj's bus and grab my small stuff bag, and my purse, then walk through the front door of the hotel and up to the room.

I had a little trouble finding the room, but as soon as I walked inside, it was breathtaking. There was a small dining area to my right when I walked into the room. To my left was a living room area, and branched off that was a full kitchen. Off the kitchen was two doors. One led to John's room, and the other to my room. I opened the door, and walked inside. It was beautiful. A four poster bed with an canopy was up against one wall, and huge flat screen TV on the other. And there was a sliding door that led to a balcony. I looked out and saw below me. It was a beautiful sight. Off to the side of the bed was another door, that led to the bathroom. I saw that John had brought my suitcase up and placed it on my bed. I walked over and started to unpack. I soon heard someone knocking on the door. I had forgotten it was open and looked up. John was standing in the doorway, looking like a greek God.

He was smiling, "I see you just made yourself at home. How did you know this was your room?" I giggled, "Oh well, I had just assumed it was. You always take the room to the right, oddly." John just laughed, "Fair point made, Miss Snyder." I laugh with him, "As always Mister Cena. Now shoo, I have a couple of phone calls to make, and I'm dying for a dip in the pool." I started walking to the bathroom to change, but John stepped in front of me, "Actually, no. You and I have something to discuss. Sit, please."

My eyes get big with fear, Oh no! He's going to make me choose! Right here! I walk back over to the bed and sit on it. John joins me. He runs his fingers in his hair, with a confused look on his face. I wasn't sure what he was going to say, but I was pretty sure I wasn't going to like it.

"Well...first off, hi. I hope you had a good time with Aj, and Eve. Also, tomorrow I'm supposed to be with a young lady. She won contest to hang out with me, and a few other Superstars. I just wanted to run that over with you, so you can make other plans. I know you've got friends and family here, and yes I've already had tickets mailed to them. If you want to hang out with us, great! If not, well have fun shopping or whatever it is you want to do."A wave of relif washes over me as I looked up him, is he...asking my permission to hang out with my best friend? I smile warmly at him.

"I had a great time with the girls, we did all kinds of girl stuff," I giggle, " And if you don't mind, this trip is was something you had planned. I'm stuck with you til I have to go home. I don't mind doing whatever it is you want. Who is the lucky young lady?" I ask, although I already know.

"Well, I'm not really sure. She's from Springfield, and I guess is an avid fan. I'm picking her up tomorrow morning at the Merriot. It'll be about nine thirty when I leave. I'll bring her back here, for breakfast, and to get you. Then we'll head over to the stadium," he says. He looks down at me, and smiles. "So you're stuck with me huh? Well whatever shall we do then?" He smiles a playful boyish smile. I lean back on the bed, with my head propped up on my arm. I suddenly yawn.

"Well for now, I'd like to take a nice long nap. I've been awake for nearly 22 hours," I say with another yawn. I feel him get up, as I move to lay down, moving the blankets as I do. "Well alright, I'll wake you up for dinner. Then you can go back to sleep if you wish. Happy nap," he says as he covers me up. I hear the door close, as I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

I'm awaked by a small, warm stream of sunlight on my face. I sit up and stretch. I looked over at the alarm clock and see that it's seven a.m. I lay back down and pull the blanket over my head. It's too early I think. But then I remember that I had fallen asleep at about 3 in the afternoon. Woah! I slept most of the day and all night! I quickly get up again, and make my way to the bathroom. I hear the shower running, so I decided to greet John with a nice warm breakfast. I made my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge door. I didn't see much, a gallon of milk, a carton of eggs, some cheese, and of course beer and Pepsi. I grabbed the eggs, and milk, and look around for some bread, cinnomen and syrup. While I was whisking together the eggs and other ingerdiants, I see John walk out of his room with a towl wrapped around his waist. I guess he didn't see me, because he went to the fridge, grabbed the OJ, and started to drink it.

"Ahem," I clear my throat. John looks up, and suddenly flushes scarlet. I've never seen him blush like that before. I giggled.

"It's nice to see you awake, finally," he says with a grin.

"It's only seven, maybe a little there after. Yes I know, I slept through the night. Traveling does that to a person. Now, go get dressed, breakfast will be done shortly," I say, smiling back at him. I watch him saunter off towards his room, as I start to busy myself with breakfast. When John came back he was wearing his Cenation shirt, shorts, and low top tennis shoes, his dog tags and his green Rise Above Hate hat. I laughed at him for a moment.

He looked at me, "What? It's for the fans okay? Geez. I'm going to go ahead and leave, I'll be back in an hour. By the way, breakfast smells delicous. Do you need anything while I'm out?" I tap my chin for a moment, "Yes get some tea, and coffee. Oh! and some syrup. I didn't see any." He laughs as he walks out the door. I sigh and go back to cooking.

John comes back about an hour later. Our French Toast, and scrambled eggs were in the oven staying warm. I had already showered, and I was wearing short-ish white shorts, a pink tank top, pink flip flops, and my hair was around my shoulders. When John walked in, he had flowers in one hand, and his other around a smiling giggling mess. I knew that smile anywhere. I grinned, when I saw my friend. She was too busy looking up at John, a loss for words. I grab her hand to let her know someone else was here. She looked at me, and a huge smile played across her face.

"LIZZIE! OMIGOD! OMIGOD! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU KNEW JOHN FRICKIN CENA!" She let go of him and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Tiffy! Can't...breath!" I say, and she lets me go.

"How...do you two know each other?" John asked. He looked very confused.

"She's my very best friend. John it's my pleasure to introduce you to Tiffany Armstrong," I say with a very pleased smile.

John stood there dumbfounded as Tiffany hooked arms with me,"Oh right, here, this bag is for you. John Cena said this was for our breakfast."

After she handed me the bag, I led her to kitchen, and told her sit down. John sat down next to her, "Tiffany, you can just call me John. Just...John. So...Elizabeth tells me you're my number one fan. Is that true?"

I look over as I pull out our food, and lay it on the table, "Yes it is John. She's a major fan and the leader of the Cenation in Springfield." I look at her and beam. Tiffany is all giggles, and her face is as red as a tomato.

"Well that's good to hear! I'll make sure to sign up for the weekly e-mail, and I expect updates," John says as he fills his plate up with food. Tiffany sat there, blushing, and giggling. She reminded me of me around CM Punk. I giggled as I gave them each a cup of coffe. I made myself a cup of sweet/spicy chai tea. I sat across from them loading both mine and Tiffany's plate with food. She was too busy talking to notice.

After breakfast, John cleared the table and went into his bedroom to make a few phone calls before we all leave for the day. While he was doing that, Tiffany and I began to wash the dishes.

"So...how do you know John frickin Cena?" She asked, elbowing me playfully.  
I rolled my eyes at her, smiling, "It's John Tiffy, just John."

"Oh who cares. Fine, how do you know John?" Tiffany rolled her eyes at me as she said that.

"Well...remember when my dad had that really awesome job where he got to travel like everywhere? And he was home on the weekends, except on diffrent Sunday's durning the year?" I asked her.

She nodded her head slowly. "Well...he was the sound/audio guy for the WWE. He played the intro's in at the right time, always put the video's up on the titantron. All that fun stuff. Well anyways, there was an event up in KC, and Dad wanted us to go. I was excited as I had never been to one before. Which is odd y'know? I mean c'mon he worked for the WWE! And I've never been to a live event!" We both laughed

"Lizzie, you're babbleing again..." she said quietly

"Oh right anyways, I was in the back talking to Beth Pheonix, and John comes up to us, and starts to talking to me like he'd known me for years. I was in utter shock. I mean this guy...this cute, amazingly sexy guy came up to me! I was 15 at the time, and it was...well...shocking," I stopped talking for a few seconds studying Tiff's face. She's smiling sweetly, and nodding along. I continued.

"John and Beth started talking, so I excused myself so I could find my mom and dad. As I was walking to the front of the building, I heard someone yelling for me. I turned around and there was John! I wasn't sure what he wanted, so I tired to calm myself down a little. I mean it's not everyday a girl gets chased by a really hot guy, right? Anyways, he came up to me, and told me Dad was waiting in the back. I started to leave again, and he gently grabbed my arm," I paused for the dramatic effect, and showed Tiffany what John did that night. I saw goose bumps on her arms, and giggled.

"He said to me, 'I know you're only fifteen, but here's my number. In case want someone to talk to or whatever. Oh and your dad is out back.' Since then I talked and texted him nearly everyday."

When I was done, Tiffany was smiling and giggling. I just smiled back at her. I saw that we were done with the morning chore, so I went to my bedroom to change, as I had gotten water on my shirt. I looked through the drawers trying to find my grey CM Punk Best In The World shirt. I knew I had some. I wanted Punk to see me. I giggle to myself. Once I had found it, I quickly changed. I decided to put my hair into to braids. When I was done, I left the room. John was talking to Tiffany about something, and she was hanging onto his every word. I smiled. I leaned against the table, they would make a really cute couple, I thought. I giggled quietly to myself, but I guess they heard me. They both turned around. Tiffany sheepishly smiled at me, and John came over and grabbed my hand.

"Are you ladies ready?" John asked as he put his other hand out for Tiffany. She reached out and grabbed his hand, blushing. I laugh. She just looks at me with her, Shut up Lizzie! look. John laughed as he walked us out the door.

I was looking down at my phone while we went to the elevator. John and Tiffany were talking away, like they were the best of friends. I didn't mind, I was thinking of other things. While looking at my phone, I ran into to someone. I had to push my glasses back on my face. I looked up, "Geez! What where you're...Oh...Punk. Hi." My face turns a deep crimson.

He smiled down at me,"Hey Elizabeth. I see you're with John today. And who's that girl on his arm? You must be jealous."

I look at him with a fake shocked look on my face, "Oh my stars! He's with another girl? I kid Phil. That's my best friend, Tiffany Armstrong. She won some radio contest to see the show live tomorrow, and hang out with a few Superstars today"

"So...you're going with them?" He asked.

"I might as well, Eve and Aj are training today,and I thought you were mad at me because of what I did yesterday, " I shrugged.

"Hardly, I can't stay mad at you long for some reason. Hey if you're not doing anything, come with me! Could be fun, you never know, right?" he says with a boyish grin.

His smile was contagious, "Sure. I don't think they'd mind. Tiffany is totally and completely imeressed in him."

Punk smiles again and snakes his arm around my waist, and walks me towards the elevator. "Johnny boy! Good to see ya!" Punk said, a little too sarcastically. I roll my eyes at him, and smile apolgetically at John. He smiles back, and claps Phil on the back, "Philip my man! Nice to see ya too!" Tiffany looked from them to me, and back again. I just shrugged, trying to look as innocent as I could. I saw her take out her phone. Soon mine vibrated. I took it out of my pocket.

_Wat's this all abt?_

She was going to text me while they were talking. Brilliant, this is why she's my bff.

_I...kinda kissed both john and punk yesterday...in front of eachother..._I texted back.

_So they're going to act like overgrown high schl kids?_

_Idk? they're guys, trying to outdo the other._

_She looked up and rolled her eyes, then looked at Punk, then John and finally me. Who r u going to pick? u cant keep toying with them_

_I sighed she was right. Idk I love them both. Im glad ur here, I could never tell aj or eve this_

I looked up and smiled at Tiffany. She smiled back, "That's what best friends are for right?"  
"Right," I say. I grabbed Punk's hand when the door opened to the lobby. "John I'll catch up with you guys tonight. Punk will bring me there. Oh and don't forget to call my dad this time. I had to hear about it the last time you forgot," I smiled and waved as Punk and I walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

"You've got to be kidding me! That's bullshit!" I yell. The referee hadn't noticed that Punk put his leg up on the rope. He had lost the match up between him and Sheamus. I know it's usually planned out, but tonight's wasn't. It was, as I like to call it, May The Best Man Win, kind of match. After the match, I left my seat and went backstage. Everyone knew who I was by 's been about two months since that trip, where my heart and mind were both confused. What happened was, I had to make a choice. The day before I got on the plane home I had to tell them. John was fine with it. After St. Louis, he and Tiffany started going out. He said he didn't want to tell me because he wasn't sure how I would react. He was right. I was shocked, a little hurt, but mostly happy for them both. I made sure to tell them that before Tiffany and I left. Then...there was Punk. He called me as soon as I had gotten home and comfy.

"Elizabeth,we need to..." he started

"No let me explain," I interupted him. And then I told him everything. From the time when I first met him, how I knew he was the one I truly wanted, after the two weeks I had spent with him and Cena. It took nearly an hour before I stopped talking.

"Wow...that's going to take some time process. How could you do that to us?" He asked, he sounded hurt.

"Oh Punk. I don't know! I was enjoying attention I was getting from you both. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I wasn't used to it. After what Danny did...I didn't think..." I said, trailing didn't say anything for a few minuets. I realized that I had started crying quietly when he didn't say anything. "Phil please, say something. Anything." I wiped my face, "Please?"

I heard him sigh, "I understand. He didn't treat you like you should be treated. I like I said, I'll need time to process this. I'll call you when I can." Then he hung up. Normally I don't cry over guys, I didn't really cry over Danny, I was just really mad at him. But when Punk hung up on me, I lost it. I curled up in a ball on my couch and cried.

I was numb for weeks. My sister stayed with me to make sure I didn't try to do anything stupid. I went to work every day with a fake smile on my face. I couldn't let the kids see me depressed and upset. Then one day when I was at home on a day off, and before my sister left the phone rang. It was Punk. I have his ringtone as The Cult of Personality, his ring entrance song. Andi picked it up, "You have a LOT of explaining to do! You should see my sister!" She was furious! I hadn't seen her like this since Danny. I saw her walk over to the front door. I didn't care that she had my phone. I laid back down on the couch, not caring what was going to happen. Soon I heard footsteps, two pairs of footsteps. I sat up and saw Punk. I wiped my eyes, and tried to fix my hair a little bit. I giggled a little at myself, then stopped surprised at the sound of my own laugh.

I cleared my throat, "Philip, what are you doing here?" Andi came to my side, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. I saw him wave at me. I waved back, then sat back. I looked over at Andi, she shrugged and went back to glaring at him. "I...I...wanted to surprise you. And...talk to you," he said softly. Andi tightened her grip on me, "You...really think she wants to talk to you? After doing this to her?" I help up my hand, to make her stop talking. "Andi, go upstairs. I'll be fine. If I need you, I'll come flick the light. Thank you, really." I hugged her and she got up. As she walked past Punk she stared him down hard. With a huff, she was gone.

Punk sat down next to me. I moved to the other side of the couch. I pulled my knees to my chest. I looked up at him, and wiped my eyes. He reached over and wiped away a tear. I leaned into his hand. He rubbed his thumb oh my cheek, then moved a stray hair away from my face.

"Look...Lizzie, I care about you very much. What you did, wasn't cool. I know you care about me too, and wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone on purpose," he said, he was looking..confused, and not sure what else to say. I sat up a little

"I do care for you. Maybe more than just care. You're all I want. I'm sorry," I said. I started crying again. He pulled me close to him, stroking my hair, and comforting me. I leaned into more, snuggling into his chest. I heard Andi coming down the stairs, and into the living room. I looked up, she smiled at me, "If he turns you into a big, blubbering mess again. I'll kill him. Plain and simple." I got up and hugged my sister. I knew this was going to be exactly what I needed.

Chapter 3 and half

I was in the back, near the entrance waiting for Punk. He finally came back, and pulled me into a big hug. He kissed the top of my head. I pushed back, "Ugh you're sweaty!" I giggled. He smiled at me. "Well, alright. I'll go shower and we can leave for the night. Be sure to stop by Cena's room. Tiffany is here tonight." I squealed, and quickly hugged him. "I'll be back in your locker room when I'm done talking to her." He kissed me as I left. I walked up the hallway the only sound was my heels clicking on the floor. I turned around to look at Punk, he was watching me walk away, his head cocked to the side, with goofy smile on his face. Oh Tiffany can wait, I thought. I quickly made my way back to Phil. He scooped me up in his arms and made his way to his locker room. "So...dick before chicks then?" He said kissing me. I snuggled into his chest, "Hmm...my boyfriend or my best friend? Well I can see her anytime, I only see you when you're off for a couple of weeks or when you're in the Midwest." Phil beamed at me. "That's my girl." He put me down. I had to steady myself. I was wearing brand new black ankle boots, with a new dark blue sweater dress,with black stockings, my hair was in a loose ponytail, laying on one side. Eve and Aj had taken me on a shopping trip last week. I was in training to be Punk's manager, after Paul Heyman left. So of course I had to look my best. After Punk and I got together, he begged me to quit my nanny job so I could be him. I told him I'd wait on that, but would still do the required training. So at least once or twice a week, Paul comes over and tells me what I need to do and know about being a manager for the WWE. And of course Eve called in on the lessons, as well as Vikki Guerrero. So all in all, I was in good hands.

We walked into his locker room, he set his belt on the couch, and sat down. He smiled his goofy smile and patted the spot next to him. I sat next to him, not sure of what to do next. We've only been together for a month and half. And most of that, we were hardly alone. This might be the first we've been alone since the night at my house. I felt his arm on my back, rubbing it a little. I relaxed into his touch, sitting back so he could put his arm around me. This is perfect, I thought. It was kind of an awkward silence. Which was weird, because when we're around our friends we never shut up!

I looked up at him, "I think that reff was totally blind tonight! You're foot was clearly on the rope!" He laughed. A good sign, he too was finally relaxing. Punk looked down at me, "Yeah I know, but hey what can ya do about it? He was too focused on the match. Oh and by the way, you look great tonight." He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back putting my arms around his neck and pulling myself closer to him. His fingers were trailing up and down my back in slow, sweet circles. I shiver a little, pulling myself closer to him. I break the kiss and pull back. Punk looked at me with that sexy goofy smile I love, "Is...everything okay babe?" I giggle a little, feeling my face turning red. He gently brushed his fingers down the side of my face. I start to blush even harder. He smiles again and kisses the top of my head. I clear my throat, "Well I thought you were going to take a shower?" He suddenly looks down as if realizing he's still in his rig attire, and laughs, "Oh right. Yeah I'll do that then we can leave. Do you mind stepping out for a few?" I nod, getting up. Before I take a step to leave, he pulls me back down so I'm laying across his lap, his face inches from mine. I giggle a little, then lean up to kiss him. He pulls me closer to him, kissing me back. After a few minuets, I break our kiss, "Go! Shower! You smell like sweat!" I tease him as I get back up. Punk slumps down, looking defeated," Fine. Go out and wait, I'll be done shortly."

While I was waiting for Punk, I noticed a camera guy following Paul Heyman down the hallway. Oh shit! I'm not supposed to be introduced yet! I quickly walk around the corner and wait for them to pass by. Strangely, Paul rounds the corner where I was at. I groan. I'm not camera appropriate! I start to flatten my hair quickly, looking in my clutch for a mirror. I apply some lip gloss, and look at myself in the mirror. I sigh, it'll have to do. By the time I was done Paul had found me. I was going through my lines in my head, hoping I didn't mess up. I was still shocked though I thought this wasn't supposed to happen til next week! I'm not ready for this! I start to hyperventilate. I quickly calm down when Paul walks up to me.

"Ah good! Elizabeth I've found you!" Paul says, faking the cheeriness in his voice, as he was supposed to. But not until next week.

"Paul! It's nice to see you! How are things?" I say, mocking his fake cheeriness as well.

"Elizabeth, do you mind if we go somewhere and talk?" he places his arm on my shoulder leading me away.

I try to get away from his grip, as it said in the script, but his grip on me tightens, I slump defeated, "Yes alright. But I have to wait for Punk..."

"That doesn't matter right now. We've got to talk more about you being a manager, " He says leading me away from the camera. As we walk off, we pretened to be deep in conversation. Finally the camera guy yells, "Cut! That was great! See ya guys next week!"

Then he walks away. Paul and I walk back towards Punk's locker room where's he's outside waiting. He's wearing loose jeans that hang so sexy off his hips, a white t-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt under it, and bright red converse. I ran into his arms. He pulls me into a tight hug, then looks at Paul suspiciously, "You had her on camera didn't you? That wasn't supposed to happen til next week!"

"Now, Punk calm down. Did you not get the text from Stephanie?" Paul asked.

Punk grabbed his phone, scrolling through it, "Oh yea. I guess I just forgot. Lizzie, did you check yours?"

I look in my clutch for my phone. Once I found it I scrolled through the messages, and sure enough there was a message from Stephanie, _U have camera time 2nite. DONT 4GET_! Oh wow she pulled out the shouty caps. Oh she's gonna be mad when she finds out I was so unprepared. Well if she finds out. I thought I was okay tonight. Punk put his arms my waist, pulling me into him. He nuzzled my neck, making me giggle. Paul stood there looking very impatient. After Punk and I were done flirting and laughing, we settle down. Punk pulls me into him again. "Fine, what is Paul?" He asks resting his head on my mine, holding both my hands in front of us.

"Punk if she's going to be your manager, you'll have to cut the puppy love on camera. Otherwise the fans won't buy it," Paul said.

"Paul, sweetie, I don't have any manager lessons until next week. Please let me spend a few hours with my boyfriend," I say smiling sweetly.

Paul sighed loudly and rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll see you next week."

"And on that note, Paul we're out of here!" Punk said as he grabbed my hand, leading me out of the building. I laughed the whole time he was pulling me away.

"You're my hero, Mr. Brooks!" I said in a with a horrible fake southern accent. Punk laughed, and pulled me in for a kiss, "Anytime Miss Snyder." I could feel the heat from my face emitting as he looked down at me. Then I started into a fit of giggles. Why does he have this effect on me? I've never felt so much love and admiration from someone before. It was different, wonderful. Danny was always so distant, it seemed like he didn't care. My subconscious was tapping her foot, looking down her pointy nose, Don't think about him right now! You've got a wonderful man in front of you, don't let 'Danny' make a hostile take over now! She was right. I shook my head a little to clear my thoughts. I couldn't let him come back into my mind now, not while I'm with Punk. He's the best thing to ever happen to me. I let out a content sigh and follow Punk to his car. In the all time I've known Punk, I have never once seen what kind of car he drives. I always thought of him as a classic car kind of guy. Like a 1978 Camaro or something. I was wrong. He led me to a dark blue Jaguar XKR-S. A brand new one from the looks of it. The gear head me suddenly burst out, "Oh my god! Really? Wow! V8 and everything?" I had to see what was under the hood. Punk laughed, "Smart, beautiful and knows cars. How did I get lucky?" I giggle as he goes into the car and pops the hood. I let out a long whistle, "Damn! Look at all this! Can't wait until I can afford one. Ooh I'd be racing the streets like a mad-woman! Ooh baby! Start it up! Please?" I look at him from behind the hood. He started it up. The engine roared to life, then began to purr. A sudden shiver ran down my spine. Oooh I love the sound. I laughed at myself. "Ooh, baby! This car is...sexy!" I laugh, looking at the look his face, "What? I love it!" Punk starts to laugh, "Haha oh Elizabeth just when I think I have you figured out." I laugh with him, grabbing my sides. After our laughing fit, we got in the car and left.

"No! NO! NO! Elizabeth if you want to be a good manager, you have do what I tell you!" Paul Heyman yelled at me again, for like the tenth time that day. I sighed, and slouched in my chair rubbing my temples.

"Paul I know! Okay? I know! Be mean, but nice. Appease the to audience, play Little Miss Tough Girl, get in the officials faces when something isn't right. Stand tall and proud, be fierce, strong, and nice when it matters. Why do I have to keep doing this?" I say with a loud sigh.

Paul starts to pace the room again. He put his hands in the air, then clapped them together, "Well fine it seems that my time here today was a complete waste! You're still not ready! Can't you see that?" I stare at him, anger starting to swell up and emit off of me in waves. Oh this man was frustrating! Ugh! Now I understand why no one wants him as their manager! Ooh Philip is going to hear about this the next time I saw him! I raise my hand in defeat. I get up again, and walk to the middle of the room where I was standing, "Fine...fine!" Paul stands there with arms crossed looking pleased.

"Good! Now, can we continue?" Paul starts to go on and on about what I need to look like, how I need to act (stuff I already know), what is and isn't appropriate to wear, (telling me what I had on last week was appropriate, I needed to buy more dresses like that), and finally, something he wanted to tell me with Punk around. I rolled my eyes, putting my hands on my hips, tapping my foot, with my arms across my chest. I was starting to get impatient. I wanted to go! I had dinner plans with my sister. I wanted to go! But nooo Paul insisted on keeping me here, locked up in my house, looking fabulous, while my sister was possibly having a good time. I paced the room while he sat there all smug, flappin' his jaws like he was actually telling me somethine useful. I mean he was but I was tired of hearing it! There wasn't any point. My brain is going to explode if he keeps talking.

"Paul c'mon! You've been here all daaaaay. Please can we take a break?" I ask when he finally stops talking. I look at him with my best puppy eyes. He stares at me, with one eyebrow raised, as if trying to read what I was thinking.

"Please Paul? I was supposed to meet my sister an hour ago!" I say, tapping my foot impaitently. He finally gives in

"Fine. Go. But we'll continue this tomorrow. Is it alright if I stay here tonight?" he says

"Yea sure. The guest bedroom is downstairs. It's the room off of the living room. And THANK YOU! I'll be back sometime tonight! BYE!" I say as I run down the stairs. Free! I was free! I grabbed my purse off one of the chairs in the kitchen and ran out of the door. I checked my phone. It was nearly 9 pm. Ugh! My sister isn't going to be happy. I've never been late for a girls night. I texted her really quick when I got into my car, and then left.

I met my sister at the usual spot, an arcade called 1984. We always meet there before we do anything else. I hadn't realized how cold it was outside until I walked to the arcade. I shivered. Ugh, I knew I should have grabbed a jacket or something. I hate cold weather! But it comes with it being fall. I shrugged, laughing at myself. Right no one can hear my thoughts, only me. I laughed again, and started looking around for Andi. I find her at the snack bar. I go up to her, putting my hands over her eyes, "Guess who?" She turns around and hugs me tightly.

"Andi! You act like you haven't seen me in like a year!" I say, laughing, hugging her back. I pull her back,"It's only been a couple of weeks. Are you okay?" She smiles at me.

"Yea everything's fine. I just missed you is are you?" I look at my sister, something is wrong and she's not telling me. I shrug and start to tell her all about today's lesson, when I'll have camera time, how things were with Punk. Andi sat there, listening. I finally stopped talking. I glanced over at her. She was playing with the hem of her shirt, then started tapping her fingers on the counter in front of us.

"Andi, what's wrong?" I reach over, rubbing her knuckles with my thumb. She squeezed my hand, then smiled sadly.  
"I...wasn't supposed to tell you this, because it'll interfere with your career, and Mom doesn't want you get fired," she says, looking down. My heart starts to race, my thoughts going wild. I calm down my breathing, then take my sisters hand in mine.

"Andi, sweetie, what is it?" I ask

She pulls her hand out of mine and starts to play with the hem of her shirt again. Then she starts sobbing. I help her up and take her to the bathroom of the arcade. When she sits down, I grab some paper towels, and start to wipe off her face, mostly under her eyes. She calms herself down, then looks up at me with sad eyes.

"Daddy...is...sick. Really sick! He's been in the hospital, while you've been doing your manager lessons! Mom didn't want to tell you because she knew you'd put everything you've worked so hard for on hold. She doesn't want you to. She does want you to see Daddy before leaving though. We all thought he'd be out by now," Andi stops talking, and starts crying harder. While I was working my ass off, I could have been with our dad! I lower myself to her level, and pull her into a hug. We both sat there for a while, crying and holding each other. We were interrupted by someone banging on the door, "Open the door! Geez how long does it take for girls to powder their noses?!" Whoever this guy was, he sounded pissed. Andi and I got up and checked ourselves in the mirror. We giggled a little bit, then walked out the door. The guy standing there was really cute. He started eyeing both of us, then a wicked smile spread across his face, "Oh ladies, I'm sorry, please continue whatever you were doing." I guess he noticed that our faced were flushed from crying. Then it hit me! Ugh! That perv! I smiled sweetly at him as we walked away.

"Andi, thank you for telling me that. Does Mom really think I'll just stop what I'm doing to be with you guys?" I ask as we walk out the door. The cool air felt wonderful on my face. I ran my fingers in my long hair trying to figure out what was going on.  
"Yes she 's so proud of you! I think secretly she wants you to. I mean you really weren't there when Grandma and Grandpa passed away, and I know that wasn't your fault, Mom and Dad both know that too. I...I just don't know. Can we go back to your house? I don't think I can stand another night at the hospital," she says, holding her sides as we walk to my car.

"Of course," I say when we get to it, "Are you okay to drive? Or do I need to send someone to get your car later?"  
She wipes her eyes with her sleeve and takes a big deep breath, "I'm fine. You go on ahead. I need to call Mom to let her know where I'll be tonight." She hugs me then walks over to her little Tracker. She needs a safer car, I thought. I start the car and drive off into the night. Oh Paul isn't going to like this. Andi was right, I am going to put all of what I want on hold. My dad is more important than money. I grab my phone from the pocket of my jeans and scroll down to Punk's number. It's not that late I thought, he'll be awake. The line rang and rang, then went to voice mail. I left a quick message explaining what was going on, and telling him to call back. It was odd, he always answers when I call. I wonder what he's doing? Then I remembered, he was supposed to be comint to see me soon, and would be there when I got home. Shit shit shit! I totally forgot! What with Paul Heyman up my ass about stuff I already know, Andi dropping all of this on me. I could actually use a night in arms.

When pulled into the driveway, I noticed that there were four cars there. I knew three of them, but the fourth was one I had never seen before. It didn't look like Punk's car. He's got that beautiful Jaguar, this one was a remodled 1966 Mustang. But what was it doing at my house? I shrugged as I got out of my car, and walked to my house. Before I could even get my house key ready, my sister comes rushing outside, grabbing my hand, practically dragging me inside. Paul must be bugging her. I laugh quietly to myself. Once inside she quickly pushes me up the stairs, so I don't have time to see who else is here. We get to the top of the stairs and then she leaves. What was that all about? I wonder. I shrug and walk to the other side of my room where my bed is. I flop down and hear an, "Oof!" I jump up nearly screaming, then smile when I see who it is. I jump into his waiting arms, snuggleing close to him. Punk lifts my chin and plants a sweet, sweet kiss on my lips. I eagerly kiss him back.

"Someone's happy to see me," he says grinning.

I blush a deep scarlet, and giggle,"I've missed you!" I lean up and quickly kiss him again. Then I get up, pacing the room a little, "Paul called you didn't he?" I realize by then I'm furious. How dare he go behind my back! I start to calm down a little when it hits me that Punk was supposed to come over this week, although he wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow, Saturday at the latest. I stop pacing, I'm over thinking again. I sigh. Whatever I should just be happy that my boyfriend is here. I look over at Punk, he looks very confused. I just smile sweetly and sit on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Is...everything okay up in that pretty little head of yours?" Punk says, running his fingers in my hair. I nod, replying with a kiss. I feel him smile against my lips. He pulls me down so we're both in the bed now. I'm laying on top of him. I see him grin sheepishly. I put my hands on his chest and sit up, "Ooh no baby, not tonight. Not with my sister and Paul here. You're crazy." Punk sits up. I have to adjust my self a little, so I put my legs on either side of his hips. He leans in and puts his forehead against mine. He's so close our noses are touching. He looks into my deeply, as if looking inside of me. I bite my lip gently, and look away blushing. Punk runs his fingers in my hair, then moves his arms around my waist, resting his hands on my lower back. The moment is so...charged. I wrap my arms around his neck, locking my fingers at the back of his neck. I love being so close to him. It's only been a couple of months, yet I feel myself falling totally and completly in love with him.

He sighs and puts his head against mine again, "Alright, not tonight. I've a feeling that you're going to want to spend the night in my arms." He lets out a light laugh. I join in with him, "I want nothing more than that. Paul has been riding me all week!" He gently brushes a lock of hair away from my face, "So I've heard. He says you're not ready. Are you?"

I sigh, "I am ready! I've been ready! I just don't understand why he doesn't see it. What am I not good enough to be your manager?" Punk laughs, he just laughs, like a gut busting laugh. I try to get up, but he holds me in place. I glare at him, not breaking eye contact at all. He smiles that crooked smile that I love. I give in, and lean against his chest. "Baby, if you say you're ready, than you are. Don't let him hold you back. You have camera time next week. Hunter has made sure of that," he says, quiet enough for me to hear. I nod slowly, agreeing with him. Of course he's right! My subconscious snides, tapping her foot. I give her a mental shove, Shut up! Go...read a book! I smile with satisfaction,"All right. I'm right he's wrong! Yes!" We both laugh falling back on the bed, he lays next to me pulling me in arms. I'm not sure how late it is, but soon I drift to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

It's here! The day is finally here. I'm going to be introduced as Punk's new manager! Well actually more like, giving him an option. I start pacing the locker room. Punk was out on stage interupting someone. It sounded like John Cena...again. I laughed a little, their on camera feud was getting out of hand. Yes it's all part of the story, but still it worries me. Sometimes they forget they're rivals on screen and begin to fight off. Tiffany and I have had to pull them apart many times. Anyways, as I'm pacing, I start to feel nauseous. I feel a small panic attack come on, all that on top of it being my first night. My mind is going a million miles an hour. Millions upon millions of people are going to be watching me. ME! Ooh this is not good. I pace even more. I start to bite my now perfectly manicured nails. I stop. Oh a shot would calm my nerves right now. I stop and sigh, freaking out isn't going to make this any better. I sit on the couch and put my head between my legs. I sit back up, flipping my long hair back. I run my fingers through my hair to get it back to where it was. I straighten my shirt, my necklace, then my boots. The kind that go over the pants, and are nearly up to my knees. I thought I looked alright with my black tank top with a white lacey top over it. I make sure everything is in place. I look in the mirror, "You can do this Elizabeth. It's fine. You're fine, oh damn a hair is out of place." I smooth the stray hair out, and sigh. This is as good as it gets I suppose. I shrug, take in a deep breath, and walk out of the door.

I walk to the stage with my mic in my hand. I take some deep calming breaths. Aj walks by, and gives me a hug, "Good luck! Remember just say what you read and add some stuff to spice it up. You'll do fine!" She hugs me again and pushes me out. Alright...here I go.

"Paul, I think we've all heard enough crap coming out of your mouth!" I say. The crowd roars in agreement. This is good, very good. "Punk was doing fine until you showed up!" I pointed to Punk, "How would you like to have a REAL manager, someone who can manage your career better than...then..." Oh shit...my nerves are taking over, "Than who Elizabeth? Say it!" Oh thank god! Paul is on my side. I smile at him, "Than you!" Punk takes the mic from Paul as I make my way to the ring. I get up and stand close to him, he stares me down. It frightens me a little, I'd never been so close to him when he has his "angry" face on. His face softens a little when he sees my eyes wide with shock.

"Listen missy, I'm a Paul Heyman kind of guy, and nothing is going to change that! Now go back to the mall or where ever it is you came from, and next time you walk to my ring, it better be to show me some respect!" I put on my best shocked face, and slap him, hard. I see him smile a little and mouth,Good Job. "No Punk you listen to me! If you want to keep being the most hated man in the WWE, then by all means stay a Paul Heyman kind of guy. If you want to replace John Cena as the face of WWE, here's my card!" I reach into my back pocket and toss a fake business card at him. I smile a smug smile and hop out of the ring, making way back to the back. I stop when i get up on stage, and turn on my heel, "Oh and Cena, your music sucks!" I saw him smile and nod. Oh good! It worked! The crowd was booing, and shouting praise as I made my way to the back. Okay dealing with the crowd isn't going to be as hard as I thought, just as long as I keep my cool, and don't mess up like I just did.

As I'm rounding the corner I see a camera guy, walking towards me with Josh Matthews. Oh right the interview...I forgot. Again. Josh comes up to me, "You ready for this?" I nod my head and Josh reaches out giving my hand a reassuring squeeze, "You did great out there Elizabeth. I know it's hard for a first timer being out in the ring like that, but you're a natural! You're trending!" I sigh and relax a little. Josh has been a great help through all of this. Over the weekend, at the hotel, he was in my room, going over the interview, and what I should say. He said he wasn't going to go do my interview until we were sure I was ready. I decided to get all the camera time for the week out of the way. Josh had agreed with me. "Okay guys in three...two..." The camera pointed to us on one. I put on a smile and slighted turned myself towards Josh and the camera.

"And welcome back ladies and gentalmen. I'm here with Elizabeth, the potienal new manager for CM Punk. Elizabeth, I've been hearing about you all night. Is it true you think you're going to change Punk's attitude?" He asks, he nods right before he's done to let me know it's my turn.

"I am hoping to. See when Aj called me, she knew she needed someone as good as me to get CM Punk to calm his attitude down," I say, letting out a small sigh of releif

"I see. And who else have you managed?"

My heart freezes, oh shit! Oh shit! OH SHIT! "Who else have I managed, well,"I laugh a little,"Oh ya know the list is too long for me to even start."

"Sounds to me like Punk will be the only one if he decides. So I'll ask again, who else have you managed?" Wow, Josh you didn't have to do that, I thought. He was supposed to go easy on me. I pretend to get aggrivated, and start to rub my temples.

"I've been trained by some of the best managers to ever walk through the doors of the WWE. Like Jimmy Hart, Teddy Long, Vickie Guerrero, I could go on but then I'd just be name dropping. Now if you'll exuse me I have some other business to attend to!" I start to walk off, but, "Wait Elizabeth one more question, is it also true that you are in fact, the youngest manager in the WWE?" I smile sweetly at Josh, and grab the mic, "Yes Josh that is true. The younger the better! I'll make sure Punk chooses me over Heyman. I'm the best manager in the world, and I should manage the Best In The World!" I drop the mic and walk off. "And cut! Great job! See ya next time!" The camera guy walks off, and Josh comes over to me, "Great job! I hope those weren't too hard, it's just like we did over the weekend, right?" I nodded, and grabbed his hand squeezing it, "Yes Josh, it was perfect! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Punk!" I squeal and kiss Josh on his cheek lightly and walk off. Oh I soo love my job!

I kick off my shoes and flop back on the bed. It felt really good to lay on something other than a really hard couch, or on a bed in a bus that's moving constantly. My feet dangle off the edge of the bed. I stretch and put my hands above my head. I let out a content sigh. Working for the WWE certainly does have its advantages. I don't get a lot of time off, but I don't have to pay for hotels anymore. Stephanie had officially hired me on about two weeks ago, but due to training and family stuff, I just haven't had the time to really work. My dad was doing better, but still sick. He has a severe case of bronchitis. He's been having trouble breathing, coughing really bad. Daddy will be fine though, or so Mom says. I've been texting/calling off and on during the week. Andi has been calling me at least three times a day, freaking out. Each time I calm her down or hand the phone Punk. He seems to calm her down better than I can. While I was lost in my thoughts, my phone buzzed. I got up to reach for my phone. Oh! A text from my loving boyfriend. I smile.

_Hey baby, miss you. B the hotel soon -Punk_  
I quickly text him back

_Hurry! I can't wait 2 b alone w. u!-Lizzie_

I got up and started walking around the room to stretch out my legs. God those boots are cute, but soo not comfortable. I started to strip down, managing to get down to my tank top and my pink boyshorts before my phone buzzed again

_We'll have all the time in the world tonight ;) -Punk_

I giggle when I read his last text. It was Monday, and there wasn't really anything going on for the rest of the week. Other than a work out session or two, and SmackDown later in the week, but I wasn't needed for that. I was part of the Raw brand. I'd only be making a few appearances on SmackDown when Punk was. A few minuets later there's a knock at my door. I thought hat was odd, because Punk had a key to our room. I looked through the peep hole and saw my very best friend. I opened the door, "TIFFY!" I pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged me back, then cleared her throat, "Are you going to put some cloths on? Or just stand there half naked?" I looked down and blushed, "Oh sorry. I wasn't expecting you to stop by." Tiffany rolled her eyes, "Yea I know. John told me." She always blushes when she says his name. She's got it bad for him. It'll only be a matter of time before we see a big rock on her finger. I laugh silently to myself, hoping she doesn't hear me. She doesn't. Tiffany goes over to sit on the couch in the living room area of the room. "So...what brings you here?" Tiffany snaps out of her trance,"Oh! Right! John wanted me to invite you and Punk to a double date tomorrow night." Oh a double date. That could be fun! I haven't really gotten around to see Tiffany and John since that night in St. Louis. I thought I'd give them some space. Tiffany was now a Diva, so she was on both brands, although she was drafted into Raw. I smiled at her, "Of course! I'll just see what Punk wants too, and we'll go from there. I'll text you okay?" She smiled in agreement, "Great! Then we'll see you tomorrow night! I suspect Punk will be here soon, so I'll take my leave. Love ya girly!" We hugged and she left. A double date. This should be interesting.

Punk finally came back to the room. When he walked in he was holding a dozen pink and white roses in one hand, and in the other a long black box. A gift? I wonder what to occasion is? He grinned at me when he saw me. I blushed. I have no idea how he has this effect on me. No one has ever made me stay a constant shade of red. I knew that this lovable jerk was mine, and the thought alone made me happy. He's always had a tough exterior, but once you get past that, he's really a wonderful person. He handed me the roses, then came behind me, opened the box, and put the most beautiful necklace I'd ever seen on me. It was a long silver chain, with a silver heart that sapphires on the outside of it, and filled in with rubies. He put his arms around me, nuzzleing my neck. I leaned into him, "What's the occasion?" He trailed kisses from my below my left ear, to the base of my neck,"Oh you know, I gotta spoil my girl every now and then. And you did a kick ass job out there tonight. Although that slap did sting a little." I turned around in his arms, his hands were locked on my lower back. I leaned up and kissed his cheek where I had slapped him, "Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment. And of course that mall comment wasn't really necessary." I looked up at him with my dark brown eyes. He leaned down and kissed me again, "Yea I know, but it sounded good, so I just went with it." Punk's hands started wonder from my back to my butt, he lifted me up a little so I was level with is face. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He looked at me, smiled than kissed me. He walked us over to the bed, and gently put me down. Punk was on top of me, he put his left above my head, to keep himself steady and his right hand was moving up my tank top. I let out a low soft moan, after that, I was in a pure blissful state.

I guess we had fallen asleep after we got done, because his arms were wrapped protectively around me. Without waking him up, I got up, and made my way to the bathroom to get my robe. When it was wrapped around me, I made my way to the small living room area. I stopped at the window to the balcony and looked over the lights of New York City. A place I never thought I'd see. It's hard to sleep some nights. I'm not an insomniac like Punk is, I just have trouble sleeping through the night. I had gotten nice and comfortable on the couch, with my old battered copy of I Am Legend. I have read and reread this book many times. Once I started reading there was a knock at the door. I checked my phone, it was nearly three in the morning. Who would be up at this hour? I mean other than me. I looked in the little peep hole, and saw Cena. Oh! I think we woke him up! I laugh a little as I open the door.

"What is it John?" I ask him, leaning against the door

"Next time you two want to do something, try not to be so loud. Our room is right next to yours," he says, with an irritated look on his face.

I laugh at him, "Oh c'mon! I've heard you and Tiffany! It's not that bad! And besides, our rooms are always next to each other. Not to mention Kofi is usually on the other side and he doesn't seem to have an issue."

"He can sleep through a hurricane. Just please, next time put a pillow over your face or something."

I laughed again as I closed the door. Gee like he has room to talk. Most nights I hear them through the paper thin walls. I sigh as I make my way back to the living room. I move from the couch and make my way back to the balcony. It was nice night from what I gathered, it wasn't too cold, but it wasn't hot either. It was perfect. I opened my robe a little and the let the cool night air hit me. I looked out below me, there were a lot of people walking up and down the sidewalk. It was quite busy for being early in the morning, but then again, I was in New York City, not Middle of Nowhere Missouri. I was lost in thought, about my new job, my wonderful boyfriend, my dad, when I would get to see my family again, all that fun stuff.

I heard a soft voice, "Come back to bed, Elizabeth." I turned my head a little, "It's so beautiful here. I think once I have enough saved up, I'm going to get a nice apartment right above the city, so I can look down at all the hustle and bustle." Punk smiled,"Why not...just move to Chicago, with...say...me?" Is he asking me to move in with him? I stare at him, my mouth open. I wasn't sure what to say. We've only been together a couple of months, and we'll be traveling together. I'm always on his bus. I mean it's not like I can get my own, but I'd rather be with him. Besides, Kofi is so much fun to be around when we're driving from one place to another. I let out long breath, "Well...I...could...I mean I would love to." He smiles that goofy crooked smile I love. He comes over and sits next to me. I suddenly started thinking, "Oh! But what about my house? I can't just sell it! It's been in my family for years!"

"Well, you could always sell it to your sister. She's old enough right?" He asks. His hand is on my leg, rubbing it gently.

I sigh, "No, that is out of the question! She'll destroy it!"

"Then there's one easy solution. I'll just move in with you. I've always wondered what it'd be like to live in a smaller town anyways."

"A smaller town? Hello Earth to Phil, Springfield is the third largest city in Missouri! It's by no means small town," I stopped talking and put my head in my hands to keep my face hidden, "Well okay it's smaller than Chicago."

I hear him start laughing. I playfully punch him, "Shut up! You know what I meant!"

He rubbed his arm pretending to be hurt. He stuck out his lower lip. I leaned over and kissed his arm. Oddly I had punched him on his Cobra Commander tattoo. I grinned, remembering the day on the plane, the first time we ever kissed. The first time I knew, I had to have him. I hope he remembers that. After I lean back up, he lifts my chin up so I'm looking at him. I kiss him soft and slow, not wanting to break the kiss. I felt my robe fall a little as I leaned into him.

I felt him smile against my lips as he stopped kissing me, "You're not...wearing anything are you?" I nod my head no. I glanced down to see if he was wearing something, all he had on were his grey sweats that hung on his must have put those on before he came outside. A wicked smile played across his face as he lifted me up, so I was standing. We walked over the edge of the balcony. I put my hands on the railing, and leaned over. I felt him come up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled when I felt him behind me. I let my robe fall to the ground, and I heard him step out of his sweats. His hands moved gently and softly up my body and met mine on the edge of the balcony. I intertwined our fingers, and pressed my ass up against him. He draws in a sharp breath, "Oh baby, you keep doing that, I may just have to take you here, and now!" I wiggle it against him, making him groan. Shortly after that I feel him enter me with one hard thrust. I let out gasp, then I moan, loudly. I grip the rail harder as we make love on the balcony. I feel him lean down, and kiss my neck. I rock my hips on him, pushing back into him. Punk moves one of his hands and runs his fingers from the base of my neck to my lower back. I shiver under his touch, moaning again. Punk starts to get faster, and faster, then he slows down. I grip the edge again, my knuckles nearly turning white, as I let out the loudest moan of the night. I bite my lip to suppress another one, "No baby, let it out, let the whole fucking city hear!" I cry out, nearly screaming his name, "Oh Punk! Yes! Oh baby please don't stop!" As he picks up his pace, he moves his hands to grab my hips, and I feel him push into me with one final thrust, I push back against him and we both find our release. He leans down and kisses the base of my neck, "Now all of New York knows that you're with The Best In The World." I just rolled my eyes, "Can you get off me now?" I felt him get up, I tried to walk my legs were wobbely. I giggled a little. Punk helped me up, put my robe around me, and we walked back into the room. Before we could close the door we heard someone calling our names. We walked back out, and looked to the other balconies. Kofi was still asleep, which meant John and Tiffany were awake. I gave them a sweet, innocent smile, "Awe what's the matter, couldn't sleep?" Tiffany rolled her eyes, "Gee, I wonder why?" I love my best friend, but she's a grouch when she wakes up. John looked at us both, jokingly he said, "Fuck you guys, we need our beauty sleep." We all laughed as we went back to our rooms. I was still laughing when I made my way to our bed.

The alarm clock started going off. I pulled my blanket over my head and groaned. I didn't want to work out today. I didn't want to start my diet today. I didn't want to do anything today, except lay in bed with Punk and watch Heroes. I rolled over and hit the clock off. It was showing it was seven thirty. I groaned again, then got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, and grin. I had a horrible case of sex/bed head. My long locks were sticking up in every direction. I sighed, grabbing the brush on the counter, to at least get some form of control. That didn't work out well, I thought. I grabbed a hair tie next to me and walked out of the bathroom, humming Punk's entrance theme. It caught me off guard a little, but I laughed it off. I'm forever humming or singing someone's song. I made my way back to the bedroom, getting my running shorts, a white tank top, sports bra and rainbow ankle socks out of the drawer in front of the bed. I changed, and looked around for my bright pink and blue Converse. It was nice to be wearing something normal, even it was gym cloths. I put them on, and grabbed my phone and key card, and the left the room. I put my headphones in started up some Eagles, Hotel California, a great song to wake me up a little. I wasn't paying attention, and bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Eve.

"Oh Eve! I'm so sorry!"

She laughs, she's quite cheerful in the mornings,"It's cool, Elizabeth. You hitting the gym?"

"Yes sadly. Paul Heyman has been working me to the bone," I say with a sigh.

"Why can't you tell the man to ease up?" She says as we make our way to the lift.

"I've tried Eve! The more I protest the harder it gets! Oh and I have to start a diet today! Apparently no one wants to see a woman with curves on stage."

Eve laughs a little, "Have you see Vicki?"

I burst out laughing, "Yes, but she's old! And she looks good, so what's wrong with me?"

Eve put her hand on my shoulder,"Absolutely nothing. It's hard for women like us in this business. Just forget the diet, and work on your training. I've noticed your friend hitting the gym too."

"Ah yes, your newest Diva. Yea Tiffany is good. She's always had it in her, she just needed a little push. I'm glad Cena convinced her to do what she's wanted."

Eve nodded in agreement, "Just...hey don't forget us okay? Ever since you and Punk started dating, you haven't really spent time with Aj and me. We miss our bff."

I grinned, "Well how about we do lunch? The guys have a training session today, and Tiffy's going to join them. So...how about we meet in the lobby at...,"I tapped my chin, "One?"

"It's a date!" Eve said with a laugh. When the floor hit the lobby we both went to the gym the hotel offered. Thank god it was empty today. We went seperate ways, Eve went to up the stairs to the track and I went to the weights. I put my earbuds back. I decided on Flo Rida's Wild Ones. Not my normal style of music, but enough to get me pumped enough to lift weights. I picked up a couple of ten pound weights and put them on the bar thingy above the bench press bench thing. Yeah, I have no idea what I'm doing, I think to myself. I sigh and lay down on the bench and lifted the weights above my head. One, two...three...four, five...I put it back on the stand and sat up, there's no way I'm going to do this with out a trainer. I got up to stretch my arms, realizing I should have done that before I started. I pull my left arm across my chest then my right arm. I bend down to stretch my back when I feel someone behind me. I jumped and nearly screamed. When I turned around it was Punk. "Don't do that! What if I was lifting the weight thingy?" He just laughed, "It's called a bench press honey. You're going to have to learn that if you're going to play in the gym with the big boys." I stuck my tongue out at him. He started laughing even harder.

I roll my eyes as I walk away putting my earbuds back in. I put on some LMFAO. They were good for a run around the track. I made my way up the stairs, stopping at the top to stretch again. I look for a good spot and find it in the middle. I start out a slow jog, breathing in through my nose and out my mouth, just like I was taught when I played soccer. After a few rounds around the track in the slow jog, I take off in a full on sprint. God it felt good to run again. If Heyman wants me to work out fine, but I'll do it my way. I'd rather run, or swim than lift weights any day. I ran around the track a few more times, then started to walk to calm myself down a little, I turn my music from LMFAO and Flo Rida to calm and relaxing seventies music. I walk around the track, checking my pulse, and do the whole cool down phase of a work out. I checked my phone, it was...eight thirty. I had enough time to shower, and do whatever the hell I wanted to for the rest of the morning. As I made my way out of the gym my stomach rumbled. I took the stairs back up to the 12th floor. I was feeling amazing, and so...so...engergized!

I got to the room, and went inside. I guess Punk was still at the gym, I wasn't sure how long he normally works out, I never paid much attention to his work out schedule. I put my phone in the iHome base and turned it up. The Eagles were blaring through again. I went into the bathroom and stripped down. I started the water as I pulled my hair down, the matted mess finally came down and rested around my shoulders. I fluffed it out a little, then got in the shower. I warm water felt great as it was running down my curves. It relaxed my now sore muscles. I forgot how much fun it was to run again. The feeling of being so free, almost flying. I put one hand agaisnt the wall, leaning on it. The water ran down my back. After a few minuetes of relaxing, I washed off, then just stood there. It felt so good, I didn't want to get out. I knew I had to eventually. I sighed and turned the water off. I wrapped my hair in a towel then grabbed the robe off the shelf, wrapping it around me. I was nice and warm, and very much relaxed.

I decided to call up some room service, and surprise Punk with a nice warm breakfast when he got back. I called down, and ordered pancakes, oatmeal, a big bowl of fruit, tea and I thought I was nice and dry, I got dressed. It was a nice brisk fall day out, so I went with my awesome new skinny jeans, my favorite CM Punk t-shirt, and my bright pink and blue low top Converse. I still had on the necklace Punk gave me to the night before. I reached up and rubbed it with my thumb. I started thinking about what he asked me last night. I ran my fingers in my still wet hair. Wow moving in with him. That's a big step. I mean I guess that's what I really wanted, but then again we've only been together a few days shy of three months. Don't get me wrong, I love him. I know I love him. I just wasn't ready to tell him yet. I know what he's been through. It takes a lot for a guy like him to accept and feel love from another person. I fell hard and fast for Punk. My thoughts were broken when the there was a knock on the door. I leaned up and peeked through the peep hole. Oh! Breakfast! I let the kid inside, and he put the food in the small living room area on the coffee table. Before he left, he got a real good look at me. He let out a gasp of realization, "You're Elizabeth, right? The one who's gonna get Punk to stop being a heel?" I flushed a dark scarlet, "Yea that's me, instead of a tip, how about I give you an autograph?" The kid smiled, he couldn't have been any older than sixteen, seventeen at the most. He fished a pen out of his pocket and grabbed a napkin. I signed it, "With love Elizabeth 3" The kid held it close to him, waved then left. Wow, I had a fan. I had a fan! I squealed and did my happy dance. Not long after that Punk was in the room. Oh, right...I was hoping this wouldn't go on the dirt sheet or whatever it is everyone calls the gossip websites here.

I just shrugged and went into Punk's waiting arms. We pulled away, he gave me a quick kiss than plopped on the couch, "Mmm breakfast!" He quickly started filling up his plate with a bunch of everything. I laughed as I joined him. I rolled my eyes, he was scarfing it all down! "Phil baby, slow down it's not going anywhere!" He grinned through the food in his mouth. I just rolled my eyes again.

"Oh hey, by the way, Tiffany wants us to go on a double date tonight with her and John. Do you want to?" I asked taking a bite of pineapple.

After a big gulp he answered me, "Well it's the least we could, I mean after we woke them up mulitple times." He laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with him. He was right.

"Alright I'll text her to let her know," I say as I grab my phone, "Oh I have a lunch date with Eve and Aj today. No boys allowed!" He laughed, holding his hands up in the air, "Fine, fine have fun with your friends. I'll have to fend for myself then." He winks at me, I start to blush instantly.

After breakfast, Punk and I walked around the hotel, and somehow made our way to the roof. I wrapped my arms around me. It was cold up here. Punk came up behind me and wrapped his hoodie around me. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_U comin?_

Oh! It's nearly time for lunch! I gave Punk a sheepish look, "Sorry, I've got to go." I handed him his hoodie back and went out the door we came in. I quickly turned on my heel, running back to him, giving him a quick kiss.

_On my way, sorry was having a nice time w/Punk -Lizzie_

I could almost see Eve rolling her eyes.

_I swear you two are inseperable! ;) we're down in the lobby, c u in a few_

I put my phone in my pocket when I was in the lift. A few moments later I was greeted by my two Diva friends. I hugged them both. We linked arms, leaving the building.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lizzie, you're going to have to tell us eventually, so tell us now!" Aj says with a laugh. We were sitting around the table enjoying our lunch at one of New York's many amazing mom and pop diners, or least I've been told. I stick my tongue out at her, "Never in a million years Aj! You'll just have to keep guessing!" They were both trying to guess what Punk has asked me last night. I saw Eve tapping her fingers, and Aj was starting to get impatient. I grinned. Making them try to guess this, was funny. I try not to laugh but fail, bursting out into a full on laugh-til-your-sides-hurt laugh. They both looked at me like I had lost it, which made me laugh even harder.

"Please Lizzie? Just tell us. I despise guessing games," Eve says glaring at me. Wow, she meant business.

"Alright fine, hold on a sec," I let out a long breath, calming myself down,"Okay, well...Punk asked me to move in with him last night!" Aj and Eve both did that girly squeal.

"No way?"

"Really?"

"Yes way! And yes really! I haven't told him yes or no yet. He wants me to move to Chicago, but I don't want to sell my house. I mean I do, I really, really want to, but it's a big step, and we've only been together for almost three months," I say, hoping that I don't sound too needy or whatever.

"Listen, I've known Punk longer than you have. You...for some reason have this odd effect on him. He's still an asshole to people, but when you're around...his smile is brighter, there's an extra spring in his step. You, Elizabeth, bring out the best in him. If he wants you to move in with him, do it. Don't freak out him yet. I've seen how you two looked at each other for years!" Eve says. She was making a lot of sense, but I never knew he had liked me when I was an awkward teenager. Like with Cena, I had always thought of him like a protective big brother or something. I really and honestly didn't have any kind of feelings until I turned 18, and the guys at the WWE suddenly became more appealing to me.

"You're over thinking again aren't you?" Aj brought me out my inner thoughts

"Yeah, sorry," I look down at the table.

"Don't apologize. It's fine. You do that a lot don't you?" Aj asks

I roll my eyes, and let out a sigh, "Yes unfortually. My brain hates me." I laugh a little.

Eve reaches over and takes my hand in hers," Stop it then! like that!" she snaps," When you get back to the hotel tell Phil your answer! If I hear other wise, I will be forced to The Heart Breaker on you in the middle of the ring, in front of everyone." I let out a let out a small gasp. I didn't know if she was kidding or not. Eve has a smug smile on her face. She does that a lot, it always confuses me.

After lunch we went on a little shopping spree. I thought I deserved it. I mean my pay is, for the lack of a better word, awesome! We went to several of the shops around Times Square. I was amazed at the hulstle and bustle of the 's nothing like back home. Aj, Eve, and I had only planned to shop for a couple of hours, but with fans asking for photos and autographs at every store, a two hour shopping trip turned into a four hour shopping trip. While in Tiffany's looking for a pair ear rings and while my friends were hamming it up for the fans, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

_Where r u?_

It was from, oddly enough, Tiffany.

_Tiffany's actually lol was supposed to be done hours ago! -Lizzie_

I could almost see her rolling her eyes at her phone.

_We're leaving in an hour we're going to Masa's. I guess it's a japanese place down on...Broadway? *shrugs* who knows. they boys know this place better than we do! Lol_

_Lol! I'll take the next cab back to the hotel i just need to change and reapply some make up-Lizzie_

She didn't send anything after that. I walked around a bit, looking at the stuff that was way out of my price range. Aj and Eve came up to me with apologetic looks. I just waved it off.

"Hey, I'm gonna get a cab and head back. I had fun with you guys!" I hug them both.  
"That's fine, we'll see you later!" Aj said as I walked away.

When I finally made it back to the hotel, I looked down at my phone, I only had a half hour to get ready. My dad was right, New York traffic is much worse than the traffic in St. Louis or Branson. I make it up to the room, only to see Punk laying on the bed. His hands are behind his head against the head board, watching something on T.V. I try to make my quietly to the bathroom so he doesn't see all the bags I have in my hands. I know he's not going to be happy. As soon as I reach the door, I feel him behind me, "Thought you get by me that easily?" He makes me jump, making the bags in my hands fall to the floor. I turn around. His arms are on either side of my head and he's looking down at me. I was leaning against the door, "Hi." He looks down to see what I dropped, "You...went shopping didn't you?" I give him a sheepish look, nodding my head slowly, then looking down, much like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. He tilts my chin up, then brushes his fingers gently down the side of my face.  
"What's that look for? I'm glad you went shopping. You deserved it," He says softly.  
I look at him, confusion in my eyes. That's...not what I'm used to hearing.

"I was...waiting for the yelling to start. I thought you weren't going to be happy about my going shopping. I mean I have to start saving money and instead I'm spending it," I say, leaning even more against the door, feeling the door nob in my back.

He drops his hands to my hips, pulling me close to him, "What did Danny do to you? You're not the girl I did he do to make the sweet, laughing, carefree girl go away? It seems like in the last couple of months you shy away from my touch instead of welcoming it. With the exception of last night, oh and that night in Arizona."

I start to rub my arm, then shrug,"I'm not used...to all the...attention I guess? Danny never laid his hands on me, but he was heartless at times. There were some nights I'd cry myself to sleep at night because he wouldn't touch me, or tell me he loved me. After a while I just put up a shield to ignore all the bad stuff and focus on the good stuff. He never bought me any kind of jewelry, or really anything now that I think about it."

" I mean I was shocked when you gave me the necklace. I almost told you to take it back. I'm still adjusting to all this attention. I...sometimes don't feel worthy of being loved by anyone." When I'm done talking, I find myself crying. Punk puts his arms around me, pulling me close to him. He smooths my hair, kissing the top of my head. I try to push away from him again, but he only tightens his hold on me.

"Don't try to get away from the pro wrestler baby, it doesn't work," he says with a laugh. I start to giggle with him, wiping my eyes. "I'm sorry Phil, it's totally not you. I swear, it's all me. I'm just so fucked up..."

He put his finger up to my mouth,"Don't ever say that! Ever! I was going to wait to tell you this, but apparently you need to hear it more than ever. Elizabeth, I love you. I've always loved you. I will always love..." He was mid sentence, and I kissed him. The only thoughts that were going through my head were, He loves me! He loves me! He loves ME! Punk breaks the kiss, "If we didn't have plans tonight, some of stuff in that Victoria's Secret bag would be getting some good use out of them." He smirks, then quickly kisses me again,"Now go, get ready. We leave in like, 15 minuets."

We finally made it down to the lobby. John and Tiffany had a cab ready and were waiting for us. Tiffany looked stunning! She had on an emerald green strapless dress, black gladiator heels, and her short hair perfectly curled. I thought I looked plain next to her. I was wearing black skinny jeans, black peep toe heels, a dark pink tank top with a white lacey top over it, (much like the night I made my first appearance on Raw), with my hair in a lose side ponytail, and my necklace. I don't think I'm ever going to take it off. We all got in the cab, John told the cab driver where to go. Tiffany and I were too amazed at the city lights. It's nothing like back home. I don't think we'll ever get used to being in places like this. After my meltdown in the room, Punk had decided to keep a watchful eye on me. He sat next to me in the cab, and was holding my hand in his, our fingers intertwined. There was no need, but then again, I was prone to meltdowns, so maybe it was a good idea. I'm taken out of my thoughts when I feel someone tapping my shoulder.

"Yo Elizabeth, quit daydreaming about how hot Punk is, and get out of the car!" John says, laughing. I grin at him, getting out of the car.

Punk took my hand in his, leading me inside. Once there, he twirls me around, then pulls me into his chest. He's got the biggest, boyish grin on his face, "You are the most beautiful woman here tonight, you know that?" I flush a deep crimson, leaning up a little to kiss him. He pulls me closer to him, "After this, that pretty little outfit you've got on, is coming off." When he whispers into my ear, his warm breath tickles me a little, I end up giggeling softly.

You know, even being with two other WWE Superstars, we have to wait! Wait! I thought someone had called ahead or something, but nooo. John was too busy with Tiffany. I sat on the bench with my legs crossed and my arms crossed. Punk had put his arm around my shoulder. I mean, okay, I know I shouldn't be mad, but there's a TON of people here! Some of whom look like they've been here since this place started serving dinner! As I'm sitting there, my stomach starts to rumble. I really should have eaten more at lunch, but my thoughts were elsewhere. I sigh loudly. Punk rubs his thumb on my shoulder, which sends a small shiver down my spine. John and Tiffany are deep in conversation, as if we're not here. Ugh...this place sucks!

"Babe you okay?" Punk asks me

"No! Why do we have to fucking wait? I mean you two are the biggest stars in the WWE and we have to wait? I mean look! Nick Cannon just walked in, and he gets a table! That's bullshit!" I say very loudly so the maitre'd can hear me. I sit back in a huff. This isn't fair! I roll my eyes as I start to sulk.

"Oh you get used to it, Elizabeth. There have been many times we've had to wait. Most people either don't know who we are ("Not likely" I say), or they do, and think that we act the same in real life as we do on the camera," He says nonchalantly. He's dismissing the whole thing! Ugh! Men are soo impossible!

"Cena, table for four," the maitre'd finally calls out.

As we walk past him, I glare at him, hard. He just poiletly smiles at me as he leads the way to our table. Which, by the way, is in the very back! With a TON of people around us. I was not a happy Lizzie! Once we're seated, another gentlman comes over,who seems way to cheery to be a waiter. He has a big grin on his face, and is oozing fan-boy,"Oh! You're John Cena and Cm Punk! Oh and Elizabeth! I thought you didn't know each other?" He gives us a suspisous look. John and Punk laugh it off. "Oh this pretty little thing? Nah she's gonna be my new manager, I thought I'd show her a good time tonight, to thank her," Punk says. I know he didn't mean it , it was a good way to stay off the dirtsheets. Over Cheery Waiter takes our drink orders and walks away. I roll my eyes. Wow, I don't think I've seen anybody that bad since I've been dating Punk. I mean yes there are the ocassional fan girls that freak out, but fan boys? They're a whole different ball game. They almost spaz out more than fan girls do, and fan boys collect more stuff, like used napkins, autographs, that kind of stuff.

When OCW comes back he has two glasses of a rose chardonnay for Tiffany and John and two Pepsi's for Punk and me. I don't drink like hardly ever. No, I'm not a straight edge like Punk, I just don't see the point in waking up with a hangover the next monring, What's the fun in that? We place our food orders and OCW, walks away again, with the same goofy grin on his face. I can't help but smile a little, it wasn't too long ago when Tiffany was oozing with fan girl. Or me when I teenager, going gaga when Punk, Jeff Hardy or Ted Dibiasse came out. But sooner or later most of us out grow it. While I'm thinking, I feel Punk's hand slowly rub my thigh. His touch is so soft and so wanted. I feel myself starting to blush, and my breathing getting faster. Punk notices the effect he's got on me and stops. I let out soft groan, cursing him silently with my eyes. He just smirks and goes back to the conversation. Oh, he's so going to get it when we get back to the hotel!

"So, Tiff, what's gonna be your ring song?" I ask, picking away at what was left of my dinner.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm thinking something from Fall Out Boy, or Panic! At the Disco. I'm not really sure yet," She says, taking a drink of her wine, like the third one she's had tonight. John was polishing off his fifth glass of wine. No one's going to be able to sleep tonight.

"Oh that'll be awesome! What about Grand Theft Autum, or But It's Better If You Do?" I say, shrugging.

"Hmm...maybe, we'll just have to see. I'm supposed to have a song to Audio by Saturday," She takes another sip, then slumps back in her chair.

I check my phone, it was nearly midnight. We've been here for most of the night it seems. Just laughing, eating and having a good time. I lean back against my chair to stretch. It was getting rather late, but we were having fun. Punk pulls me into him lap causing me to laugh, followed by John and Tiffany laughing too. We sat around for a few more minuets before OCW came back with our check. "I'm sorry guys but you're going to have to leave, we're closing." His happy smile was replaced with an irritated look. Aww fan boy was unhappy that we stayed as long as we did. We all laughed again as Punk and John paid. There was a noticeable drop in the temperature as we went outside to get a cab. I suddenly shivered, wrapping my arms around me. Punk put his over shirt over my shoulders as he came up behind me, snaking his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him. He was so warm. Tiffany and John were clearly making out as we waited for a cab. I rolled my eyes. Finally two came up. John and Tiffany got into one, and Punk and I went to another. I was confused.

"What's that all about? I thought we were going back?" I looked at Punk

"Well they're drunk, and I don't much feel like dealing with them while their hands are all over each other," He says, pulling me close to him.

I just smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him, "Well good because I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off of you." A wicked smile spread across his face as he kisses me back. I feel one of his hands moving gently down my leg and back up as we kiss. I shiver a little, then out a small moan. "You're mine tonight."

I woke up to a warm beam of sun spreading across my face. I rolled over to see Punk still sleeping with his arms around me. I looked over at him, smiling. I quietly got up, wrapping the sheet around me. I looked over my arms and legs making sure there weren't any noticeable = marks. We got...kind of rough last night. I smile to myself and make my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw two hickies on my neck, and small bruise from where Punk had bit me. There was not enough concealer in the world to cover that mark up! I inspect it closer running my fingers over it. It hurt a little bit when I touched it. Oh well, I shrug and make my way back to the bedroom. I hear my phone ring when I walked back. Who would be calling at seven in the morning? I picked it up and looked at the number. Hmm...not a number I know, but I answer it anyway.

"Hello?" There was silence, then, what sounded like a drunken laugh.

"Lizzie! So good to hear your...voice again. How long has it been? What, six months?"

My jaw drops,"D...Dan...Danny? How...did you get my number?"

Danny laughed again, "Oh baby, I can hack just about anything to get what I want. So, where are you? Oh that's right, I already know. Your in New York City with some jack ass!"

I was silent for a few seconds, trying to wrap my head what was going on. Oh god! He knows I'm here! What if he's here?

"Danny, what do you want?" I say, nearly yelling into the phone.

"Oh...it's not what I want, it's what I need..." he hung up.

My face was burning. I couldn't believe it! Oh shit! Oh fuck! What am I gonna do? I begin to pace, running my fingers in the matted mess of my hair. This...this isn't good. My breathing starts to quicken followed by a sharp pain in my chest. Oh no! Please God no! Not a panic attack! I quickly make my way back to the bathroom. I shut the door and slide down it with my face in my hands. No! No! NO! Everything was going so well! This can't be happening! I feel hot tears streaming down my face. All the while trying to wake Punk up. I quietly open the door, and grab the first few pieces of clothing I can find and put them on. I grab my phone and key card, shutting the door quietly behind me as I leave. I wasn't sure who's room I was going to until I ended up in front of Aj and Eve's room. I knocked as loud as I could, "AJ! EVE! Please open up!" I hear a rustling inside then Eve opening the door. I threw myself into her my arms on her shoulders. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?" I look up at her, and wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. "He's found me! Danny's found me!" I start to sob even harder. Not because I'm sad or anything, mostly just to keep myself from having a panic attack. Eve leads me over to one of the beds, sitting me down. Aj looks over at me, "How? You tried everything to make sure he couldn't. I know after you guys broke up, you wanted nothing to do with him anymore, right?" I nodded my head. Eve had come back with a warm wet wash cloth and started to gently rub my face with it. Then my phone rang again, making me jump. Oh it was Punk.

"Baby come back to bed, I'm cold" he says in a sleepy voice. I start to calm down a little, hearing his voice always calms me down. Aj asked me who it was and I mouthed "Punk" at her. She nodded her head and both of them left the room. I get up, pacing the room again.

"Um...I would love to, but...we've got a situation, an emergency if you will. I've got to make some phone calls," I say, hoping the shakiness in my voice was gone.

I hear some blankets ruffle on his end, I was pretty sure he was looking for his pants, "What's..going on?" I sigh, "Just come to Aj, and Eve's room. I'll tell when you get here."

A few minuets later there was a knock on the door. Aj answered and Punk rushed in, pulling me into his arms. He kisses the top of my head,and pulls me away from him, "What's going on?" His voice is stern and full of concern.

I sigh, dropping my head. I start to play with the hem of my shirt,"Danny's...found me." He suddenly start to get very angry. The "on camera" anger doesn't even give his face right now justice. I start to back away from him, but he just holds on to me.

"How do you know?" He asks, through his teeth. I tell him about the phone call, what Danny had said, and how I rushed over here as soon as I got dressed. He lets go of me, "Why didn't you wake me up?" Oh now he's mad at me?

"Phil! I didn't want to! This isn't your problem! It has nothing to do with you!" I yell

.  
"It has everything to do with me! It concerns you! You're my everything!" he starts yelling at me too

.  
"What If I want you to get involved? Danny is a very dangerous person! For all I know he's here in the city looking for me! I don't want you getting hurt!"

That let everything lose, "Elizabeth listen to me! I'm going to keep you safe! I won't let anything happen to you! Why don't you understand that? You're mine to protect! If anything were to happen to you...I don't what I'd do. I promised to keep you safe. Your sister would kill me if anything happened to you." I feel tears trying to fight they're way from my eyes. He was right. I know he won't let anything happen to me, but the thought of Danny doing something to Punk killed me inside. True, Punk was stronger, but Danny...he's unpredictable. There's no telling what he'll do. He never put his hands on me, but he was rude, heartless, and very controlling. When I was with him, I wasn't allowed to see my friends, or my family, unless he said I could. We lived together for a while, but I got tired of being around him all the time, and he got tired of seeing me all the time. So I moved back to Missouri, and he stayed in Ohio, and that's when the cheating started. I just couldn't handle it, so I dumped him. He would call every day, begging me to take him back. I had to change my number, and move out of my dad's house. All because of him. Danny was borderline stalker after we broke up.

I was in my thoughts, thinking about what Danny might end up doing to Punk. Even though my boyfriend is strong enough to take on what comes at him. I look up and see Punk pacing the room. He runs his fingers in his hair, (or what's left of it) looking distressed. It's all my fault. I put my head in my hands, and start to cry. My body shakes with sobs. I wrap my arms around my knees, pulling them close to me. This is all so overwhelming! All that I've kept inside just lets lose. My dad being sick, Danny looking for me, my sister so worried about our dad that's she sick. I feel someone's arm around me, not caring who it is, I lean into them. I look up and see Tiffany. She smooths my hair, pulling me into a tight hug. "It'll all be over soon Lizzie, you'll see. John, Kofi, and Punk will find Danny," she sighs, and lowers her voice so only I can hear her, "Hopefully the police get him first." I share a small secret smile with my friend. She shifts a little, as she does I lay down on the big queen sized bed, laying my head on Tiffany's lap. She continues to stroke my hair. I've done this to her many times over the years. We've always been close. She's more like my sister than my best friend. I mean yes, I love Aj and Eve. They're my best friends, but I don't think I'll ever have a bond as strong with them than I do with Tiffany. The thought makes me cry harder. Her boyfriend is now in danger because of me. I feel someone else get on the bed. I look up and see both Aj and Eve. The put my feet in their laps. With all of them comforting me, I fall asleep.

I'm running through Central Park, yelling for Punk and the others to stop. I soon see Danny pull out a gun and shoot all three of them. I yell, running over to them. Danny turns the gun on me, with a wicked grin on his face, "All I ever wanted was to love you." He shoots me and all goes dark.

I wake up screaming, "PUNK! NO!" I look around, trying to remember where I'm at. I'm in my own room. I frantically look around for Punk. He comes out of the bathroom with a horrified look on his face.  
"Are you okay?" He asks once he's at my side. He holds my hands in his, running his thumbs over my knuckles.

I shake my head, "No! I'm not okay! I just had a dream that you died! You, John and Kofi! Please, baby, please! Let the police look for him! I...I can't...I don't...want anything to happen to you! I love you! Please, please...please..." I start to cry, hot tears roll down my face as I lean into his chest. He releases my hands, wrapping both arms around me.

"Shh...shh. Elizabeth if it means that much to you, I'll let the pigs do their job. I don't like seeing you like this. You're distressed, you're looking around every cornor. We're leaving in the morning. We're headed to Miami. You'll like it there, it's sunny, it's warm..." he goes on and on about Florida. There's no shows, but there is some signings, a B.A Star campaign, and a few other things. It should be fun. But if Danny found me in New York, he'll find me again. I slowly nod as I lay back down. Punk lays next to me, facing me. He wraps his arms protectively around me. I slowly, but surely fall back asleep.

I roll trying to find warmth, all I find is an empty spot. I quickly get up, where's Phil? I look over on the side table and his phone is gone. I look at the clock, it's three a.m. Oh no! He's gone to look for Danny! Ignoring the need to put on warmer cloths, I slip on my boot slippers, and my hoodie, grab my phone and leave the room. We're leaving in six hours and he's no where to be found! I call him. Dammit! Voice mail. I run down the hallway to the lift. I take it down to the lobby. I walk around to the back of the hotel, his car is gone. I go on board the bus, he's not there either. Ugh! Philip Jack Brooks! You're going to be the death of me! I go round to the front of the building to hail a cab.

"Where to little lady?" The cabby asks, his voice is rough, he sounds as if he's been working all night.

"Umm...Central Park?" He nods as he pull away from the hotel. I lean my head against the back window closing my eyes. Please let Punk be okay, please! The cab comes to a stop, the cabby is telling me to get out. I pay him, and start to walk towards the park. I'm not even sure why I'm here. Something in me told me to come here. I try to call Punk again, but it goes straight to his voice mail. I sigh loudly. I try John's phone, his goes to voice mail. Finally, I try Kofi. It rings for a few short seconds, than someone picks up.

"Lizzie! Where are you? Punk asked me to keep an eye on you!" Kofi answers, and he sounds pissed.  
"I'm in Central Park. Where the hell is Phil?" I start pacing back and forth in front of a park bench.  
I hear Kofi sigh loudly,"He's...out looking for Danny. The last place anyone knew where either of them were at was in the middle of the Park close to the lake."

I quickly hang up, making my way to the middle of the park. I had to stop a few times, just to make sure I was going the right way. There were signs pointing to the lake. It took a good twenty or so minuets. Finally I had made it. I looked around, calling out Punk's name very softly, to the point where it was almost a whipser. I strain my eyes just to see, I had left my glasses back at the hotel. I start to walk a little further, seeing three people standing. "PUNK! Please stop!" They all turned around, it wasn't them. My heart sank. I sat down on the edge of the lake, putting my head in my hands, sobbing. This is it! My boyfriend is dead! John is dead! This is all my fault! As I'm sitting here, sobbing, my phone starts to ring. It's Punk!

"Oh baby! You're okay!" I say without letting him say anything.

"Oh hardly, dear Elizabeth," Danny answered.

I stopped breathing, my heart was stuck in my throat,"Danny...w...what have you done?"

I hear him chuckle, "Oh babe, I haven't done anything...yet. Just do as I say, and you're little boy toys here won't get hurt."

"NO! PUNK! JOHN! Danny stop this! Stop this right now! Don't hurt them! Please don't hurt them!" I cry into the phone. I suddenly start to get quit,"Please Danny, I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt them."

"There, now that wasn't so hard, was it? Walk a little ways from where you're at, you'll see us," he hung up.

I get up brushing my pants off, and start walking. I make my way to a tunnel under a bridge, and my phone rings again, it's Danny,"In the tunnel you are in, there is a door on the left, open it and go down the stairs. Soon you will reunited with your beloved, and Punk." he laughs as he hangs up. Oh how I hate that man! I slowly open the door, sure enough there are stairs. I walk tentativaly walk down the stairs. There are several flights, I would guess about four or five. I make it down the third and see another door. Well Danny didn't say anything about that. I slowly open it, and there's someone inside.

"Sir,"I say quietly. The person turns around. Oh! it's a security guard! Probably for the subway. I smile, knowing that Danny was going to get caught.

The security guard looks me up and down, then frowns, "You're not supposed to be here, ma'am."

"I know, please I know that on every level. There's someone else here, and he's got two other people with him. He's kidnapped them. One of them is my boyfriend and the other is a very dear friend. The guy that has them...he's...he's..." I start to cry trying to explain who Danny is. The man gets up and puts a comforting arm around me.  
"Shh, hush now. I'll help you. Do you know where they're at?"

I slowly nod, pulling myself out of his arms. I wipe my face with a tissue he's offered me,"Yes they're at the bottom of the at least that's what I was told." The security officer gets up,grabs his gun, and points for me to lead the way. I let out a sigh of releif. I smile to myself, in my head I'm singing, "He's gonna get caught! He's gonna get caught!"

We get down the stairs, and I see Phil and John both hunched over in a chair, with ropes tied around their hands and feet. I let out a painful gasp and rush over to them. I see Phil look up at me with his beautiful hazel eyes. He finally comes to, seeing who's in the room with him. He smiles and gently kisses me. "Oh you're okay! What happened?" Phil looks around, then quitly he says, "I'm not sure, but we have to be quiet. If he sees you here..." Too late.

"Oh goody you brought back up!" I hear Danny say as he walks out of the cornor of the room.

The security guard raises his gun, pointing it at Danny's head,"Sir I'm going to have ask you to take a step back, and put whatever weapons you have on the ground!" Danny only steps closer, "Son...don't do it You don't want to do it, take a step closer to and this will be all over soon."

Danny chuckles, "What are you going to, rent-a-cop? Shoot me with your toy gun?" He scoffs as he walks closer to me. Once he's in front of me, he gently, oh so gently runs his fingers down the side of my face. I turn away. I look over and see Phil struggling to get free.

"Danny! Don't you dare lay another finger on her!" Phil yells, still trying with all his might to break the ropes that bind him. A damn breaks in my eyes and hot tears once again find their way down my face.  
"Please Danny! Stop this! I don't want to see anyone hurt!" I say, my voice cracking.

Soon there's a shot, and Danny is holding his leg on the ground. The guard shot Danny and is now calling for back up, an ambulance, and the requesting the cops be called. I grab the knife out of John's back pocket, and cut his ropes. He collapses to the ground, hitting his head pretty hard on the concrete. I do the same to Phil, who stands up, scooping me up in his arms. Safe and warm, in his arms. He puts me down, not letting go of me. I wiggle out of his arms as he's holding me too tight. I go over to John and pick him up. He looks fine too, no marks or anything, but I'm guessing we'll have to stay in the City longer to get a full case for the cops. As I'm lost in the happy thoughts that now make their way into my mind, I feel a hand on my ankle. I try to kick him off, but his grip tightens. Danny gets himself up, then puts his arms around my waist, locking my arms in place. He leans down and kisses my neck. The only thing that's free are my legs. I kick him with as much might as they'll allow. I feel him crumple over, but still a steal tight grip on my arms.

He realeases one of his hands, and soon I feel something sharp in my back,"One more wrong move, and you're dead baby. I'll kill you right here in front of both of these total idiots who thing you're a goddess or something. But I know better, you filthy little slut!" He sneers. I feel him run the blade up and down my back, my breath catches. I try to move free but with every move he pushes it more into my back. I sigh going limp as I give up. He kisses up and down my jaw line again. I am paralyzed, unable to move. I'm not sure if it's with fear, or with the possibility that he won't let go.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny's grip on me on me tightened even more, nearly cutting circulation off to my hands. I tried to get free from him, but each time, he pushed the knife in further, to the point of breaking the skin. When I stopped moving, he moved the knife from my back. As I look over at Phil, he's pratically pulsing with rage and anger.

"Let. Her. GO!" Phil yelled.

I let out a pained gasp as Phil walked closer to us. Danny started to push the knife into my back again. "You take another step, I'll kill her where she stands!" Phil stops. I see him glance over at the guard, who seems frozen in place. I beg him with my eyes to do something! The guard pointed his gun again, and shot Danny, this time in his other leg. He let go of me as he dropped to the floor. As soon as he let go of me, I ran over to Phil, to safety, to the man I love more than anything else. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. We went to help John up as he came to. "Damn, you guys sure to pick freaky places to get it on!" We all laughed, breaking the tension that filled the room.

I leaned into Phil's chest as one of the cops, Officer Halk, questioned him. Phil had given me his jacket once we made it outside. The security guard that helped us was instantly promoted to the force. Officer Halk said that he did a wonderful job in keeping everyone safe and calm. I looked around, taking in everything, thinking that a just a few short hours ago we all might have been killed by some crazed ex boyfriend!

The sun was just peeking through the tall skyscrapers, giving the city below them a warm glow. It was a nice break from the cold horrid night. I heard someone trying to get my attention, "Ma'am?" I look over and noticed it was just Halk, trying to talk to me.

"Ma'am, I need you to focus. Are you sure you're alright?" Halk had broken my concentration. I frowned at him, then nodded.

"Yes I'm alright. Just a bit shaken up." I lean even more into to Phil, who protectively has his arms around me.

"Ms. Snyder can you please tell me, in your own words, what happened?" Halk says as he pulls out a small notebook and pen. I begin to tell him everything, making sure not to leave out that Danny has stalker tendencies, or any other major details.

The guard was kind enough to drive us back. I thanked him as I got out. He gently grabbed my arm. "Miss, you stay safe. This city isn't kind to small towners like us." He winks, which makes me grin. "Thank you, really. I didn't catch your name." He grinned a cheeky grin, "It doesn't matter what my name is. I'm just glad to offer help to those who need it." With that, he closed the door and drove off. Hmm...a mystery man. Well, I don't have to know his name. He saved us, and I'll never forget him.

"Baby, wake up, the beaches of Miami are calling to you," Punk gently wakes me up from a short afternoon nap. I get up and stretch. We're a little behind schedule, but we still made enough time to hit the beach and spend a little time together. I sit up in the bed, the blankets and sheets wrapped around my legs. Punk gently moves my hair away from my face. I pulled back a little, the memory of Danny still fresh in my mind. It's only been a couple of days since we left, but the pain of what he did won't go away. It brought back everything he did to me that I had locked away in a vault in my mind. For the last couple of days I've been walking around, numb to the world. Not even Tiffany could break me out of my funk. We're all hoping that getting out of the city, and to new and unfamilar places will fix whatever is wrong. Phil looks into my eyes, hoping to see some kind of life come back. I know I'm not the same. He's not the same either, but he'll get over it quicker than I will. He finally breaks eye contact, scoots off the bed and offers me his hand. I take it as he helps me up and pulls me close to him. His hand moves down my back, resting on the lower half.

I smile a small smile and kiss his cheek, "I'll be fine. All I need is some retail therapy, and a nice long phone call with my mom and sister." He smiles his sexy crooked smile, letting me go. I walk to the bathroom, and look myself over. My skin is is very pale, more than normal. My eyes look sunken into my head, my hair looks stringy and flat instead of wavy and shiny. I sigh. I look a mess, and feel it too. I shouldn't be like this! I have another camera appearance in a few days, but that's in Charolette, North Carolina. Than after that it's Hell in a Cell is in Atlanta. I run my fingers in my hair, feeling it's very greasy. I go into the shower. I can at least feel the hot water run down my body, it makes goose bumps appear on my arm. The water is welcoming. I quickly wash my hair, and body, and shave. I get out and towel off, and wrap my hair up in another towel. I find myself humming as I walk out of the bathroom. The sound brings a weak smile to my face. Phil must have heard me as well, because even he is smiling. I look through my suitcase for my dark purple cut away swimsuit. I had bought it a few months ago when all swimwear was on sale. I've only worn it once, and thought I looked pretty damn good in it. I let my towel drop as I pick up the suit to put it on.

I wasn't really paying attention when I felt Phil come up behind me, snaking his arms around my waist. "You look so tempting with nothing on." I feel him smile against my neck as his lightly kisses it. I freeze for a moment, then relax a little, knowing it's just Punk behind me. I wiggle out of his arms, "As much as taking you now sounds like fun, I'd like to get some sun. I look almost as white as The Great White himself!" I giggle. The sound shocks both of us. Phil lets go of me after our shock, and I put on my suit. I check myself out in the small wall mirror. I let my hair down from the towl and fluff it out with my fingers. There, I'm starting to look a little bit more normal. I grab my black gladiator sandles, slip them on and look around for my pink sunglasses. I turned around, looking for them in my new pink purse that I had bought earlier this week, and couldn't find them. I look up at Phil, who has them casually hanging from his t-shirt. I grin, as I walk over to him. "I think these would look better on me." He grins, handing me my sunglasses.

I put them on my head, and do a twirl. "Well what do you think?"

"Gurl! You look FAB U LOUS!" he says, laughing.

I laugh with him as I grab a key card, my beach bag, and my phone. As we walk down the hallway I see Tiffany and John going to the lift as well. I run up to her. She's got on a green halter one piece with matching light green flip flops that had a little bow just above where the big toe goes. Tiffany looks completly shocked when she sees me.

"Oh wow, you look...a lot better. You're practically glowing!" She says, hugging me.

"Thank you. I feel a little better, I just want to relax on the beach and catch some sun," I say.

Once down in the lobby we're greeted by Aj, and Eve, who are both wearing bikinis. They look stellar. We all walk out the back doors of the hotel to the beach, and quickly find a nice quiet spot away from the crowd. Mostly because we all have a rare day off from everything. It's a secluded spot surrounded by trees, the beach area is smaller, but not as big as the main part. After we our towls laid out all of us girls at the same time lay on our stomachs to get some sun. It felt nice and warm on my skin, I could feel it warming me from the inside out. After a couple of minutes, I feel someone straddleing me. I freeze, but then realize it's only Phil. He starts to rub some sun block on my back to keep me from burning. He starts at the top of my back making small gentle swirls with his fingers then rubs it in. He repeated the process and continued down my back. I let out a soft, low moan that only he can hear. He leans down to my ear, his breath tickling it. "You know, I've never done it in the water before." He speaks so seductively, so softly, that I get goose bumps. I turn my head so I'm facing him. "Neither have I." A boyish grin plays across his face as he continues to rub the sun block on me.

After a while of basking the sun, we all decided to go for a swim. I made my way to the water, dipping one toe in the water and retreat back a little. Tiffany, Eve, and Aj all laugh at me as they plunge into the ocean. I grin and jump in after them. Phil soon swims up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, turning me around. I smile up at him and wrap my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. He lifts me up and I sink down onto him. I let out a small moan, as we make love in the water.

I leaned my head onto his shoulder, and he put his arm around my shoulder, gently playing with my hair. I put my arm on his chest, then my chin on my arm. I start to say something, but Phil puts his fingers to my lips. I move his finger away, and smile up at him.

"There's that beautiful smile. I knew it wouldn't hide for long," Phil says, teasing me.

"I know, I was just thinking about something," I replied.

He shifts a little so he's sitting up, "I hope it was something good." He ran his fingers through what was left of his hair, then helped me up so I was sitting next to him.

"Well, yes of course. But I was thinking, I never gave you an answer," I say, biting my lip a little.

"An answer for what?" He asks. By that time, most everyone had gathered around us. I didn't want to do this in front of everyone, but whatever.

"I...want to move in with you," I say.

After that there were cheers and laughter. I felt someone picking me up. It was John! He leans down and whispers softly so that only I can hear him, "You've made the right choice. I'm happy for you." He kisses my cheek and sets me back down. I feel my face burning with a blush. I grin and hug him. "I know I did. You better hold onto Tiffany, she's good people, and my best friend. Don't forget that." He grins back, ruffleing my hair. I roll my eyes as I walk back to Phil. His smile is one that will never be forgotten.

"You've just made me the happiest man in the world!" He picked me up and spun me around, kissing me as he put me back down. I smiled up at him. "I'm glad I could."

* * *

I want to take this time to tell you, my readers, thank you. You've kept me going, and the reviews help. Also a big thank you for my very best friend who has helped me edit, and made sure it looks good! Thank you! 3 ya bunches! Also, I'm working on chapter 7 now, and I think maybe...a few more chapters after this and we'll find out what becomes of Punk, Elizabeth, John and Tiffany. Maybe an ending? Who knows ;) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have writing, sorry it's a bit short, but sadly a writers block took it's place in my head and wouldn't go away. Leave a review if you want, favorite, if you want. I don't mind, I'm not gonna beg.

As always, Read on, write on, and live on!

All the love in the world,

Emily White


	7. Chapter 7

"Oi! Lizzie love, c'mere!" I turned around to see Sheamus sauntering toward me. I smiled warmly at him. He was dressed in his ring attaire. He must be getting ready to go to the gorilla postion.

I lean against the wall. "Whatchya need?"

"I told ya to come to me lass!" He says with a laugh. "Punk's needin' ya in his dressing room. Good luck tonight! Give 'em hell, yea? Hey how about after the show, ya introduce me to your Diva friend?"

I walk away giggling. I hear him say behind me, "Oh c'mon Lizzie! Please?" I just wave my hand and walk away.

I make it to Phil's locker room. Before I walk in, I lean agasint the door just to be nosy, mostly to hear if he's talking to anyone. I hear him talking very low to someone. Hmm...I wonder who it is? I walked in, quietly shutting the door. I waved at Paul Heyman, as I sat down on the small couch.

"Yea Colt, she's amazing! Can't wait for you guys to actually meet," Punk said as he walked in. He smiled when he saw me, and leaned down to kiss me.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, you fucker. Look, I gotta go. Elizabeth's here. Yeah, whatever dude. Later." He looked over at me, then leaned down to kiss me. Kissing him back, I blushed a little. I'm still amazed that I'm a constant shade of red around him. I straightened my beige dress, the one that I had bought the week before. It's off the shoulder and has a t-shirt like sleeve on the right side. It also has a cute little bow design on the front. I crossed my legs, my black peep toe heel covered feet dangling some. Paul looks over at me and grinned as he said, "Now THAT is how a manager is suppoed to look!" I laughed. Punk looks over at Paul, who then left. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I guess Punk wanted to talk to just me.

He came over and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He's in his ring attire, and that disguting bright yellow GTS shirt. He took my hand in his and rubbed my knuckles with his thumb. I relaxed into him, leaning my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head, still rubbing my knuckles.

"Baby, what's on your mind?" I asked him, softly. He was being unsually touchy feely tonight. I looked up at him, searching his face for an answer. He just smiled at me.

"I'm just glad you're here tonight. I figured you'd be back home, trying to get over what happened last week," Phil said.

I smiled at him, giving his hand a reasuring squeeze. " I'm not going anywhere, I love my job, and I love you. And this is a nice distraction," I replied as I shrugged. " Besides, I get to travel with my best friends, and my wonderful boyfriend, I wouldn't trade any of this for the world!" I leaned up and kissed him softly. We both grinned as we got up. I love him more than anything, and the thought makes my heart swell with love, pride, and happiness.

"Look you idiot! Just shut up and listen to Cena! Take the chance to kick his ass, stop being a coward and sign the damn contract! This is Survivor Series! Ryback WILL destroy you!" I yell into the mic as I make my way down the ramp to the ring. John holds the ropes for me as I climb in. I smile at him. I sigh loudly into the mic. "It's not that hard! Just pick up the pen, put it to the paper and sign your name!" Punk glares at me. I smirk at him.

"Look Miss Priss, get out of my ring! What did I tell you? Oh right, the next time you're in my ring, it better be to show me some respect!" He yells right back. I stare him down, not moving an inch. Suddenly, the arena is filled with the soothing sounds of Pete Wentz's voice. We all turn around to see Tiffany walking down to the ring. She's wearing a black tank top with a multicolored skull on it, black shorts, and with what looks like black combat boots, or at least supposed to be combat boots. Her short hair was straight and put into pig tails on either side of her head. She skipped down to the ring, mic in hand.

She got in front of me and said, "Don't tell Punkie what to do! Since he can't do anything to you, why don't we have a mixed tag team match? The winner will decide who signs the contract, 'k? Great plan!" She drops her mic and skips out of the ring. I silently curse Hunter for this. I don't fight. I'm a manger! Ooh, that man makes me mad! I forget what I'm supposed to say after Tiffany came out. Oh! The McMahons were going to hear about this. I felt John nudge me. I rolled my eyes and let out an exsasperated sigh. "Fine, if she wants a match, then I get to choose my partner!" The crowd fell silent, possibly expecting me to pick one of the bigger Superstars. I look around, seeing the four men around me. Punk was actually smirking at me, thinking I'd chose him. Instead, I walked around the ring until I was standing in front of Cena. Very sweetly, I said, " John Cena, will you be my partner tonight?" Half the crowd cheered and the other half booed. I didn't care. I was pissed. John wrapped his hand around mine, which held the mic, and pulled it up to his mouth and said, "I'd be honored!"

I quickly ran back to my locker room, looking through all my cloths to find something to wear to fight in. I hear a tap on my door, "Come in!" I ignore whoever came in, still looking through my cloths. I sighed, throwing my hands up. I stand up straight, looking to see who had come in. It was Beth Phoenix. I go over and hug my friend. I looked down at her hands and saw a few shirts, pairs of shorts and pants and a few pairs of shoes in a bag hanging from her arm.

"I thought maybe you'd need a few things! I got some stuff from the other Divas. Katelynn gave me a couple of tops, Eve some shorts, Aj some pants, and Natalya some shoes. I even threw in some hair stuff, but we'll probably just braid your hair Katniss style," she said, looking pleased with herself. I smiled back, taking the clothes from her. We set them all out in different ways, setting two or three shirts with a pair of pants or shorts, along with boots and tennis shoes. A few minutes after we had everything set out, Aj, Eve, Natalya, and Tiffany had come in. While I was sitting in a bathrobe, Beth and Aj were behind me, putting my hair in a "Katniss" braid. There was only about five minuets before I had to be at the gorilla postion with John. Tiffany had left, the others had stayed. Before she left, Tiffany walked over to me and said, "Don't worry. You'll do great." She hugged me and left. I had finally settled on a light pink strapless top with a bow in the front, short black shorts, and black soft boots that came up to my thighs. I quickly got dressed and walked out of the room.

I was so nervous, I wasn't sure what to do, or how to approach the whole thing. I started freaking while I was standing in the gorilla postion with John. He saw me shaking and gave me a quick hug. "You'll do fine, just let me and Punk do all the work. This wasn't planned. It was probably just a last minute thing to really test you." I sighed. he was most likely right. Finally, his music played and he ran out. I followed him, running out to the ring. Of course, John slid in, doing all his theatrics. While the lights were down low, I went over to Punk on the other side of the ring and looked up at him

"Baby, I'm scared!" I said, wrapping my arms around myself.

He quickly kissed the top of my head. "You'll do fine babe, just let us do the job. If it's you and Tiffany first, do a few locks, try to pin her or a submission. Or just tag John in."

I went to the other side, stepping next to the turnbuckle pole, holding the onto the small white cord. I jumped from side to side, trying to kill the nervousness. It didn't work. That only made it worse. The match started and the boys grappeled, did a few tumbles, then Punk tagged Tiffany in. Oh! he's in trouble! I walk into the ring and just stand there. Tiffany motions me over with her hand. I go over to her, and do the only thing that comes to mind. I slap her, hard. A big red hand print starts to show up on the side of her face. She slapped me back, and we started to wrestle. I put her in a head lock, then pushed her to the side of the ring, into the turnbuckle. I run over and do a running high kick to her chest. I jump back, surpised at what I just did. I start to do a victory dance, when she comes up behind me, doing her signiture/finishing move South Of The Border, a submissive head and arm lock. Oh, the pressure and the strain! I coudn't stand and tapped out. The bell rang and she let me go.

I lay on the mat, throwing a slight temper tantrum. Oh I hate the writers! I hate Hunter! I hate Punk! I hate Tiffany! Well the last two not so much, I'm just mad at them. I can't believe it! John comes over and picks me up. I lean against him, giving Phil an evil glare. He smiles sheepishly as he hopped out of the ring. I get out of the ring and go over by the annoucers table and ask for a mic from Lillian. I thank her as I walk over back to the ring.

"CM Punk! If you don't sign this contract to go up against Ryback on Sunday, I'll make sure that your precious Paul Heyman is fired, so I can take his place as your manager!" Wow, that wasn't in the script. I glared him, and he glared right back. I start to put the mic back up to my lips, but John pulled it back. I turn my glare at him, only to see him slowly shaking his head, and mouthing that's enough. I dropped the mic and walked out of the ring. As I walked to my dressing room, I heard someone behind me. "Elizabeth, wait!" I knew it was Punk, but I just kept on walking. I finally got to my room and slammed the door. I heard him on the other side. "Elizabeth please! Let me in!"

"GO AWAY!" I yell back. I slumped down on the couch in my room, putting my long hair up in a messy bun. I quickly start to undress as I looked around for my jeans. I gave up and put on my comfy clothes, which were my black sweat pants, pink tank top, my pink hoodie, and my pink boot slippers. I grab my gym bag and purse. I sighed as I opened the door. Sure enough, there's Punk on the other side sitting on the floor next to the door. He reached up to touch me, but I swatted it away.

"Baby, please. What's wrong?" he asked, getting up.

"Go get dressed, I'm taking a cab back to the hotel," I replied sharply.

He put his hands up, defeated, and walked toward his locker room. I sighed, walking to the back. I wasn't paying much attention because my nose was in my phone. I had bumped into Randy Orton. "Oh sorry," I said quietly. He just smiles, "It's fine. Hey, good job out there tonight! Maybe I'll have you be my manager." I giggled, blushing a little. Orton has always been cool. We've been friends for a long time. I was even in his wedding when he married Sam. She's a wonderful woman. I need to make my way to St. Charles to see her. I suddenly shook my head. He smiled warmly at me, then moved out of the way. I thanked him, and walked to the door. I couldn't find a cab, and the hotel wasn't that far from the arena, so I started walking. True, I don't know my way around Charolette, but I didn't care. I just needed to clear my head.

Once I was in the hotel room, I went over to my bed and laid on it. I covered up and tried to go to sleep. I knew I couldn't stay mad at Punk for long, but that was still uncalled for. He should have gotten in the ring or something. Of course, I could have tagged Cena in, but I wasn't expecting Punk do that to me. I rolled over so I was on my stomach, putting my hands under the pillows and laying my chin on top of it. Ugh! It's just one stupid match, it's not like I have to do anything like this ever again! Well, okay at least not for a while. I rolled over again so I'm on my back, staring up at the ceiling. '_I should forgive Punk,'_ I think to myself. I mean it's not like this is the first fight we've ever had. Probably won't be our last. No,it most definitely won't be our last. I rolled over on my side, pulling my knees up to my chest. I think about crying, but I know it won't do any good. It's not like we're breaking up or anything. I rolled over and layed on my back again with my arms on either side of me. This isn't working, I'm over thinking again. I get up out of the bed, walking towards the door. I open it, only to see Kofi getting ready to knock. I gasp, shocked.

"Oh! Kofi! What are you doing here?" I asked him, leaning against the door.

"Punk wanted me to check on you. He's in my room, I've never seen him so upset, please go talk to him," Kofi says. He smiled his million dollar smile at me, which most girls just melt for. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine, I'll go, but it won't do any good. And why couldn't he tell me himself?" I asked him.

Kofi just shrugged as he led me to his room. When the door opened, I saw Punk on Kofi's bed with head in his hands. My first instinct was to run over to him and hug him, and tell him that I was sorry. But I held my ground, firm and steady. I crossed my arms across my chest, tapping my foot. Punk looked up at me. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he's been crying. I've never seen him cry. My arms automatically fell to my sides, and my face softened. I rushed over to him, wrapping my arms around him. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. I put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me away from him, looking into my eyes. I'm not sure what else to say to him. He ran his fingers up and down my back, then moved his hand to the front of my chest and took the heart pendant in his hand. He examined it for a moment, then pulled it so it was in front of my face.

"Do you see this?" Punk asked me. I slowly nodded my head. "This means I will love you until you decide to stop loving me. You are mine, and I am yours. What happened tonight, was my fault. That look on your face when Tiffany had you in that head lock...I knew...I KNEW I didn't want to see that look ever again. You were in pain, and it was MY fault. I'm sorry, Eliabeth." He kissed my hand, looking up at me. Tears started to flow from my eyes. I closed my eyes, then I felt his thumb wipe away a tear from under my eye. I smiled weakly at him, getting up. I'm suddenly aware that Kofi was in the room. I turned around to see him leaning against the doorway, with a smug look on his face. I just rolled my eyes, gathering my composure.

"Right then. Phil, shall we retire to our quarters for the night?" I asked, faking a horrible British accent. Punk smiled his sexy goofy smile.

"Yes indeed, let us turn in for the night. Kofi my good sir, I bid thee a good night." Punk bows, and Kofi does the same, ushering us out of his room.

_"Oh Tuesday, go away,"_ I thought as I woke up. I looked over at the clock on the bedside table, its bright red numbers telling me it's six thirty. I try to get up, but Phil seems to have a death grip on me. I tried to wiggle out of his arms, but he only tightened his arms around me. Softly, he whispered,"Please don't get up. You can skip a morning of work outs." He nuzzled my neck as he pulled me closer to him. I rolled over, facing him, "Paul will have my head if I'm not down in the gym." Phil laughed softly, kissing the top of my head. "Don't worry about him. I'll take the rap for it." I smiled as I rolled over, facing away from him. I intertwined our fingers, and drifted back to sleep.

"PHILIP JACK BROOKS, YOU DO THAT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" I said, laughing. His hands were all over, tickling me. Phil had moved his arm around to my ass, pinching and tickleing me at the same time. I tried to escape from him, but he wouldn't let go. I moved my legs to get away and ended up kicking him, hard. He let out a pained groan, and moved away from me. I gasped and put my hands over my mouth. I looked up at hm, and saw him holding his left side. Oh! Not the bruised ribs! He let go and grinned big at me. I glared at him as I threw a pillow his dircetion.

"Don't do that! I thought I really hurt you!" I said, getting up.

Phil came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Pro wrestler, baby! It takes more than a kick to the ribs from my girlfriend to injure me."

I laughed at him as I wiggled my way out of his arms. I walked over the balcony and saw the beach below me. Oh it looked so welcoming. I leaned over the edge a little. Miami. Maybe I'll move here, get a nice house on the beach, go down to it every morning to work out. Or maybe Chicago, or New...not New York. I turned around, leaning against the side. My dad working for the WWE is the best thing to ever happen to me. Now I'm working for them, and about to be the best manager they've ever seen!


	8. Chapter 8

Punk's POV:

Calm down Punk, you can do this, I keep telling myself. Like it's doing any good. I'm standing outside a jewelry store, with Colt,here in Chicago contemplating on what kind of ring to get her. She's always saying, no diamonds, no platinum, no gold. But that's just how she is. Picky. But simple. My kind of girl. The only girl. My girl. After much pushing and pestering, Scotty gets me inside. And right now, we're not CM Punk and Colt Cabana. We're Philip Brooks and Scotty Colton. We're greeted warmly by a young small woman.

"Hello,you look a little lose,can I help you?" She asks me. I look around, trying to gather my thoughts.  
"He's looking for a ring," Colt says.

"What kind of ring?"

"An...engagement ring," I say quietly.

The woman lights up,"Oh how wonderful! Please tell me about this girl, then maybe we can pick out a nice ring for her."

She winks as she pulls us towards a display case with tons of different rings, necklaces and bracelets. I start to look over them, trying to decide on a ring. "See anything she'll like?" Colt whispers. I nod my head slowly. The woman gently touches my hand,"So what is this girl like?"

"She's loving, caring, sweet, unlike anyone else I've ever met! She's so full of life, and so young at heart, she's nerdy, she classy, she's lovely. I love her so much, and I don't deserve a woman like her," I say, smiling.

She smiles warmly at me,"I know just what you need then!" She walks behind the display case and pulls out a diamond ring with a big one in the middle, and medium sized ones on either side, and two small diamonds towards the base, and the band was silver. I told the lady to put it back.

"Alright then."

She pulls out another one. It had a big sapphire in the middle, surrounded by vibrant red rubies, and the band was crystal. "That's the one. This one, she'll love it," I say inspecting it closer. Yes, she'll love it.

"Way to go Phil! I didn't think you'd actually do it!" he says.

I punch him,"Shut up! Fuck! That was horrifying! What if...fuck dirt sheets! I have to keep her out of the dirt sheets!"

We get into Colts car still talking, as he drives me back to my car.

"Calm down dude, you can do it. Now go, you have a date to keep."

Back to Elizabeth

He's taking forever! Punk better get home soon or I'm going to go to the restaurant by myself and wait! I didn't buy this strapless black dress to stay at home. I slip on my pink peep toe heels and start to walk to the garage door. I thought about driving my new cherry red Lexus RX. I was very proud of my car, I bought it about two weeks ago. It handles so smoothly, and purrs like a kitten. I dig my keys out of my clutch and go over to it. Suddenly the garage door opens, and I see Punk's Jaguar pull in. A huge smile spreads across my face. What's he doing? It...looks like he's stuffing a bag in the center console. I think nothing of it as I walk over to his car.

"Can we go now please? We were supposed to be at the restaurant a half hour ago!" I say to him before he gets out.

He laughs, God I love his laugh,"Yes Miss Impatient! But we're taking your car. I need to run in the house and get something. Go ahead and start your car."

I do what he says. I open the door and slide inside. The cool leather seat feels wonderful against my bare skin. When I start the car it roars to life then starts to purr like a kitten. A small shiver runs down my spine, sending the sensation all the way to my toes. I've never felt a car respond to me the way this Lexus does. I grin widely as I press down on the gas pedal. The engine roars again and again. The needle on the RPM is going crazy! I laugh out loud, and soon feel a hand on my shoulder. I stop what I'm doing when I see Punk. I smile sheepishly, feeling my face turn red with embarrassment. I giggle a little as I put the car in reverse, pulling out of the garage. Oh it handles soo smoothly!

About twenty minutes later we're at the restaurant. It's a small Italian bistro in downtown Chicago. Punk had made sure we got a table in the back as far away from wondering eyes as possible. I wonder why. I mean we've stayed off the dirt sheets this long. Nearly six months, the happiest I've been in a long time. I don't know how we've done it, but we have. By now, other WWE couples have drifted apart because of dirt sheets. Anyways at the back table, a waiter appears with two Pepsi's and two glasses of sparkling white grape juice. We never have that, not even at home when my brother and sisters come over. See we decided to keep both houses, that way if we're in Illinois we can stay out our home in Chicago, and if we're in Missouri, we can stay in our home in Springfield. It all works out, and I didn't have to sell the house. I shake my head a little clearing my thoughts.

"So..What's the occasion?" I ask,sipping my soda.

Punk waits until the waiter leaves, "Well, it's a special night."

He reaches over covering my hand with his, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. A shiver runs through me as I respond to his touch.

"How special?" I say

"Oh you'll see," He says with a twinkle in his eye. I smile at him, and then take a sip of the juice. It's rather odd to have something like this in a resturant, but I can understand since we both don't drink.  
By the time our food gets to us, we're heavy in conversation. The rest of the night goes on, with my thoughts wondering back to "Oh you'll see." I'm still not sure, but don't think any more of it. Before we pay our check to leave Punk holds my hand firmly, then gets down on one knee. I suddenly feel myself smiling with giddy school girl excitment.

"Elizabeth, these last few months have been the happiest of my life. You make the world around me so much better, you make me smile like I never have, and I love you," he takes my left had his, and pulls out a small velvet box,"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? My life, my one and only?" He opens the box and I see the most beautiful sapphire ring.

I nod my head as I feel happy tears spill over,"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" He slides the ring on my finger and gets up, then wraps me in a close hug.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," I whisper back.

The next day, I begin to call everyone. My sisters, my aunts, my mom and my very close friends. Tiffany is the first to know since I work with her. She gawks at my ring, and in turn, shows me hers. It's a big beautiful emerald surrounded by diamonds on set on a platinum band. She wore it proudly as we walked in the backstage area with our arms linked. We were in the City Sports Arena in Detroit Michigan. It was a little cold, being the middle of January. I don't much care for the cold, but whatever. I was now officially CM Punk's manager, as Paul Heyman had stepped down, and finally retired. Every Monday, in and out of the ring we were causing mayhem, making people fear, love and respect us all at the same. And we've stayed off the dirt sheets. Most WWE couples haven't stayed off them as long as we have. Tiffany and Cena have basically told everyone. TMZ apparently got the first photo's of the engagement. They knew before I did! And I'm her best friend! Anyways, in the back all the Diva's are admiring our rings, wondering if we're going to have a double wedding.

Of course we didn't give them an answer, why would we? I don't even know the date of my wedding, let alone Tiff's. She doesn't even know when she's getting married either. If we knew, Sure, we might do a double wedding. But I highly doubt we will.

The following week, we were in Philadelphia. It was after TLC, and Punk was on crutches. It broke my heart to see him like that, but that's what wrestling will do. We made a quick appearance at the Slammy's. That...was...something to remember.

We walked out on stage just after The Nature Boy Ric Flair announced Cena as Superstar of the year.

"I demand respect! I should be your Superstar Of The Year!" Punk yelled.

"Then I'll give it to you. If you think you can beat me, let's go!" Flair said.

I got in front of them, "Dammit Punk! People already respect you! Leave this Legend alone!"

Flair laughed and said something that blew up the dirt sheets,"Yea listen to your fiance!"

As soon as he said that, Punk tackled him. We trusted Ric not to say anything! He let it out, and Twitter has been blowing up about it ever since! I was shocked, I'm still in shock. Punk hasn't gotten over it. He keeps telling me we're going to cancel the wedding. He doesn't want me to deal with the paparazzi. And I understand that, but this is something that I've been planning my whole life. With the perfect man. My man, my lovable jerk.

So, now I'm sitting in the back of the tour bus, my arms wrapped around my legs, and holding them close to me. I feel him get behind me. He wraps his arms around mine. He kisses the back of my neck and rests his head on my shoulder.

"You'll still get the wedding you want...just...ya know, out in the middle of nowhere, where no one can find us, and the paparazzi won't follow you," Punk says, I know he's trying to comfort me, but it's only making me feel worse. I bury my head in my lap, then get up. An idea has struck me!

"What if...we have two separate locations of the wedding?! We'll send out two invites, ones to TMZ and other paps, and then a real one to our friends and family? I know a few good actors and singers who can fill up a parking lot at the fake location, then we can have ours in safe, secret place that only a handful know about," I say, feeling all excited!

Punk taps his chin and starts to think. I can see the wheels in his head start turning. Then he grins, the sexy grin I love.

"That's...a brilliant idea! This is why I'm marring you. You are one smart cookie Miss Snyder!"  
I giggle and blush, "I'm glad I thought of it."

For the next week, we did nothing but makes calls. I called two dress places, one I know would leakthe dress and brides maid dresses, and a local place in Springfield that's ran by my other sister Julia. I know she won't say anything, she never has. We set the fake wedding in Chicago, at a church that's known for celebrity weddings. The real location is small place that's now ran by my grandpa's family called Osage Bluff Lodge. It's near Truman Lake in Warsaw, Missouri. Not many people know about it, which is good. My family would never leak to the press about the whereabouts, and it made me very much grateful for them. Once I had sent the fake designs to the place in Chicago, Julia and I started on designs in her apartment above the shop. I was on a rare week off from managing, and Punk was still on the mend.

"Have you thought of your colors yet?" Julia asked me.

I sat for a few seconds trying to remember what colors we had picked out,"Oh right, red and pink. Our favorite colors." I know I'm blushing when I say that.

Julia grins, "I figured you'd do something like that."

"Meaning what, exactly?" I say teasingly.

She just sticks her tongue out at me, and continues to go through patterns and sketching I do the same thing she did, and went back to looking at fabrics and designs for bridesmaid dresses. Tiff had decided to do the same with her sisters, and have a big wedding with all the paparazzi's. I guess they don't care. I'd much rather have a quieter place. Sometimes fame goes to your head.

"Found anything yet?" I hear Julia call to me. I look through a bridal magazine for inspiration.  
"Nothing, none of these look like anything I'd like!" I sigh loudly.

I glance up at her only to see her back in her sketch book. Soon I see a sheepish grin come across her face. I just let her work. I get up from my spot on the couch and go into the kitchen.  
"Jules you want anything?" I call

I see her shake her head as I start some water in the teapot. I lean against the counter, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

_I miss you 3_

Waiting is the worst part about texting my fiance, hee hee my fiance. i feel myself start to blush.

_Miss you to_

My heart skips a beat, and I quickly text him back.

_When will u b here?_

I wait, and wait. By the time he sends me a text the teapot is whistling. I take it off the stove and pour it into my cup and let the tea start to steep.

_Not 4 a while babe. It snowed here in Penn. Be there as early as tomorrow afternoon, as late as Friday._

I sit back and pout. I don't want to wait! We have to start planning! The wedding is in a few short months! Ugh! Stupid WWE, stupid weather, stupid work!

_*sigh* fiiiiine. i'll c u soon then :*_

_Don't b sad baby girl. I love you, when I get home, you'll see how much i've missed you ;) see you later._

When I get back into the living room, Julia is just staring at me. I mean a jaw dropping stare.I stick my tongue out at her.  
"

What?"

She smiles, "Your face is as red as a tomato, and your smile is as wide as my mom's ass! What did he say?"  
I throw a pillow at her as I sit back down, "Nothing you should concern yourself with!"  
_

I stretch over to the other side of the bed looking for warmth. I sigh, right he's not going to be home. I sigh and roll out of bed. I wrap my robe around me,slip on my pink fuzzy slippers, and make my way downstairs. Julia and Andi are staying with me until Punk gets home, so I thought I'd make them some breakfast. It's nice to have someone other than housekeeper here. Don't get me wrong, Mrs. Jones is wonderful, but I really do miss seeing my sisters. Speaking of, Mrs. Jones comes out of her room with her pink flowery house robe.

"Oh, Miss Elizabeth, I wasn't expecting you to be awake yet," she says. I smile sweetly at her.  
"Please, just...Elizabeth. And yes, I thought I'd make some breakfast for us. What do you drink in the mornings?" I ask her.

"Oh it doesn't matter, but usually some nice tea. Mostly one of the loose leaf we have stocked in the tea cabinet," she says, going to the cabinet. She pulls out a nice minty black tea, and I start it in the tea pot.

I pull some eggs, sausage, bacon, and ingredients for biscuits. I get the sausage going and Mrs. Jones starts putting together the biscuits. Soon I hear two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs. Both girls sit at the breakfast bar, laying their heads on it. I smile as I finish up breakfast, and plating it for all four of us. We all eat in silence, still trying to wake up. After breakfast, we shower and get dressed, planning for a day of shopping. Mostly for fabrics, shoes, jewelry and picking out flowers. Punk and I are going to pick out invites when he gets home.  
We stop by a little flower shop in downtown Chicago. Most of the stuff we're shopping for today is for the fake wedding here. We're going to do the rest of the shopping once the girls go back. We founds some lovely pink tulips to go with the red and white roses. Oh wedding planning is hard, but even harder for two. I don't know how we'll get through this, but we will. It'll be tough to get past the paparazzi, but I think we can do it. Yea, we'll do it just fine.

* * *

Dear readers,

Sorry it took so long. I started a new job a couple of weeks ago, so chapters will be taking longer to get written and posted. Thank you so much for waiting calmly and patiently. Really, and from the bottom of my heart, have a wonderful 2013. Read on, live on and write on. I can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter! More to come soon!

With all the love in the world,

Emily White


	9. Chapter 9

If you had told me a year ago that I was going to marry CM Punk, I would have told you to get your head checked. Now, it all seems like a dream. Eight glorious months we've been together, and we're getting married in April, on my dad's birthday. I thought it'd be a good birthday present to have him walk me down the aisle, and give me away to the man I love. So the time to start planning has already been taken advantage of. My sisters and I have made good progress. Julia finnaly decied on a pattern for the bridesmaid dresses. Andi has helped me pick out flowers, place setting cards, and helping me register. Punk and I are getting invitaions soon. My dress(both of them) have been designed and ordered. The only thing left to do is pick a spot for the honey moon, and make the reservations. I'm back at home with Julia in Chicago, as Punk is still on the road. It kills me to be away from him, but it's his job. I should be with him, but I need to work on wedding stuff. I sighed as I thought about all this. I leaned back in my chair. Julia is working on her skectches, getting ready for her spring line. I looked over at her and smiled. I'm very proud of her, with all the work she's done. She's even designed some of my manager's outfits. I reach for my phone on the table, but saw it had fallen off. Too lazy and tired to get it, I just sat back and relax, after a long day of wedding stuff. I know it's not until April, but there's still so much to do! Tiffany is getting married next month, in March. After the first, to make it more of a winter wedding. I'm the maid of honor, so not only am I planning my wedding, I'm helping her with hers. She's been freaking out since John propsed to her. I've not heard the end of it yet.

"Sis, you okay over there?" I heard Julia ask me.

I came out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired. I think I'm going to head to bed. Don't be up too much longer. We still have some shopping to do. " I started to dred the thought of that too. We never got a chance to do Christmas right in December, so we're doing now in Febuary. Phil's still pretty pissed about the Rumble, but he's decided to be at least somewhat civil for when my family gets here.

I climbed up the stairs to my room and collapsed on the bed. I kicked my Converse off, and roll over to my back. I was still in my jeans and that ugly bright yellow GTS shirt Phil gave me a few weeks ago. I hated it, but I wear it when I'm missing him like crazy. I pulled my phone out of the pocket of my jeans and thought about calling him, but as soon as I closed my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.

"Elizabeth, wake up! You were screaming in your sleep again!" Julia said. I looked up at her and her hair was a mess, and her robe was tied around her small frame.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and realized they were wet from crying. "I...must...have...call Mom. Make sure Daddy's okay." I started remembering my dream. I was in the hospital back home, in the room with our dad. I was crying, and holding his hand, then Julia woke me up.

I looked around for my phone. Seeing it next to me, I quickly picked it up and call Phil.

" 'Lo?" He answered, half asleep. I glanced at the clock and noticed it's 4 am here, so in Pennslyvania, it's six am.

"Phil...baby, please wake up," I told him, a sound of urgency in my voice.

"Lizzie? What's," he yawns, " wrong? You sound like you've been crying."

I sighed into the phone, trying to gather my bearings,"I...I...I had another nightmare. You weren't here. They get worse when you're not around."

"Baby calm down. I'll be home as soon as I can. For now though, we're not getting any closer to Chicago. I'm sorry you're having nightmares again. Drink some tea, talk to your sister, and call me in the morning. I love you," He said before hanging up. I sigh, getting up. I heard Julia down the hall talking to our mom, as I made my way past her room and down the stairs, to the kitchen to get the teapot started.

"Yes Mom, I'm serious! She's been screaming in her sleep again! I know...I know. It gets better when he's around though. Okay, I'll tell her. We love you too. Bye." I heard her put down her phone. She came into the kitchen, a bright smile on her face.

"Momma says Daddy's fine. He's not in the hospital, and they'll be out here in a week for our Christmas. She also says, take your meds and be extra snuggley with Phil when he gets home," She told me. She pulled down two cups and a couple of black chai tea bags, and made our tea. I smiled sweetly at her, trying to hide what I really feel. After a couple of hours of chatting, we decided to get dressed and head out of the house for breakfast and day of shopping.

We started out in Downtown Chicago in some of the other local shops. We found a couple of things for Phil, Andi, our mom and dad. After a nice, light lunch we split up to find gifts for each other. I went into a small jewlery store down the road from Julia's clothing shop, or where it will be and bought her a deep purple amathyst and sliver necklace with earrings and a bracelet to match. She'll love these! I asked the store clerk to wrap everything up for me. She looked at me, studying me.

"Hey...you're Elizabeth aren't you? CM Punk's new manager?" She asked me. My face turned a bright scarlet. "Yes...I am." The lady's face goes from a sweet sparkling smile to a nasty frown. "Well...why aren't you being a good manager and traveling with him?" She asked rudely. I stood there stunned, not sure what to say.

"He...doesn't need me. And I'm on vacation, visting my family," I replied, with my hands behind my back, taking my ring off.

She started eyeing me, "What are you doing?"

I got the ring off and shove it in my back pocket,"I had an...itch on my finger, see?" I pulled my hand out and showed it to her. She looked satisfied as she took my credit card, and handed me my receipt. I thanked her and walked out. Once back outside, I slipped my ring back on my finger, then texted Julia that I'm going back home.

A couple of hours later, Julie came back, loaded down with shopping bags. I grinned as I got up to help her. I started to look through them, but she told me to back off. I complied and sat back down. I thought about all the stuff I have, and ran to my room. Looking through the bags, I found her gift. I smiled to myself, thinking, I can finally give my family the Christmas they deserve. The thought made me happy. For the rest of the day, we decorated the house, covering almost every wall and window with tinsle, glitter, snowflakes, ornaments, and anything that had the Christmas-y feel to it. By the time we were done, it looked like Santa had thrown up in my house. We settled down for pizza, hot cocoa, and an old cheesy Christmas movies. Soon and quickly, we both fell asleep.

Buzz...buzz...buzz. My phone went off in my pocket, gently waking me up. I looked at the phone number and ignored it. Andi doesn't need to be calling this early. I rolled back over in my chair, and fell back asleep, or at least tried to. My phone buzzed again. Without checking, I answered, "God dammit! I'm sleeping!"

"Oh. Well, if that's how you feel, then I'll talk to you about your job when you wake up, Princess," the voice replied.

I sat up, wiping the tired from my eyes and yawning. "Sorry Hunter, I didn't check to see who it was," I said.

"It's fine. I need you to do a Skype interview. Since Elimination Chamber is soon, we need you to neither confirm nor deny that The Shield is working with you, Punk, and Heyman," Hunter said.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, that's fine. When do you need it?"

"Tomorrow night, during the taping of Raw. I'm sending out someone with a script. I guess that's all I needed. See you tomorrow. Oh and sleep well."

I hear him chuckle as we hung up. _'Screw you Hunter!'_ I thought, knowing that if I'd said it out loud, I'd lose my job. I laid back in the chair, turning the volume up on my phone. Soon, I drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

The sun streamed in through a hole in the curtain, waking me up. I groaned as I covered my head with my pillow and stretched out my hand for Phil. I moved my hand back and sighed, realizing he's not there. I moved back to my side of the bed, holding my pillow close to me. I made my way downstairs, slowly but surely. Having Phil home would make everything less stressful. I heard Julia come down as I started pulling stuff out for breakfast. While I was cutting up some fruit, she sat on the stool at the breakfast bar, putting her head down on it. I laughed at her. She looked up at me and glared.

"Aww. Did someone have a rough night?" I grin.

"Shut up," she said, her glare almost drilling a hole in my head. I laughed again. If looks could kill, I'd be dead in my kitchen.

After breakfast, we showered and got dressed. She helped me prepare for the Skype interview tonight. I fidgeted with my hair, biting my nails, all the annoying little habits that I have come flooding in. I've never done a Skype interview. I look horrible on a webcam. Julia and I are in the office most of the day, setting up the webcam, and making sure Skype won't fuck up and lag out. To do that, we turned off all other laptops, made our wireless private, and reluctantly unplugged the 360, PS3, and Wii from the internet. With everything in perfect order, we waited for the person with the script to come. I found that rather odd, because Hunter could have just e-mailed to me. I wondered why he's having someone come over. I don't think any more on it.

It was nearly an hour before the interview, and the person still hadn't come. Julia and I started fiddling around the house, cleaning and recleaning stupid things. Finally, we gave up and went back to the office. We got Skype launched and ready, and waited. Then the door to the office opened and we both jumped. We turned around, and there was...Phil?

"Holy shit! PHIL!" I get out of the chair, skipping across the small room to his open arms.

"Can't...breath!" He gasped, as I tightened my arms around him.

I pushed myself back and grinned. "What are you doing here? Don't you need to be at the show?" I'm very hapy to see him, but still very shocked.

Phil put his bag down and pulled out a script,"Hunter sent me. He thought I needed some time off, and I haven't seen you in two weeks. The bus is quieter without you." He handed me the script, then kissed the top of my head. I smiled, leaning up on my tip toes to kiss him. I heard Julia make a gagging noise, and I giggled into the kiss. I turned my head around, sticking my tongue out at my sister. She just rolled her eyes at us as she leaves the room, leaving us alone.

"So, how long are you off for?" I asked, sitting down at my desk again. I looked at the screen, fluffing my hair.

"Not sure. A few days, I think," He says.

"Good! That means we can actually pull off our late Christmas!" I said, a little too excitedly.

Phil groaned. He ran his fingers through what's left of his hair, and sighed. "Yay, sounds exciting." I looked up at him, smiling softly.

"Baby, it'll be fine. Look, Cole is calling. We'll talk more after this okay?"

"That's fine. I need to stand behind you. Hunter wanted me apart of this too." He sighed and moved to get behind me, resting his hands on the back of my chair.

I quickly put on some lip gloss and fluff my hair out. Before clicking open the video call, I quickly glanced at the script and took a few deep breaths. Phil rubs my shoulders, giveing me a sexy smile that makes me melt. "Here we go," I whispered. I clicked the video call button and Micheal Cole's face appears on my screen, followed by the rest of the Universe.

"Elizabeth, Punk, nice to see you," Cole said, calmly.


	10. Author's Note

Dear wonderful fans, and readers,

I'm so sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter. Yes I said chapter. Since I started working, I've not had time to myself, let alone my laptop. The writing process has sadly been taken over by a MASSIVE writers block. Every time I think of something good, it leaves. Mostly b/c of the work I do. You see dear readers, I'm proud to say, I'm doing what I've always wanted. I am an early childhood educator. So, I'll say again, Once I think of something good. I go to type it up on my phone, then I hear, MS EMILY! And my train of thought is broken. Chapter 10 will be posted up very soon! Thank you all for your patience! You're all so good to me, and very awesome! If you think you have any ideas, or changes, or just want to talk to me, please don't hesitate to pm me! I'll say it again, you all are very awesome! I know that I can't be the only one ready to see what happens with Punk, Elizabeth, Tiffany, and Cena! Should be good! Or so I hope! Anyways, I'm rambeling when I should be typing! Soon guys! Very soon! I'm hoping before the end of next week!

In closing, please never forget to read on, write on, and love on! With all the love in the world,

Emily White


End file.
